Zelgadis Torn
by Kaeru Shisho
Summary: Zelgadiss' body continues to transform altering his life. Concluding Chapter 10. See Author's profile for link to picture.
1. Part 1 Body Changes

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ZELGADISS TORN**

___________________ **Part 1 **_________________

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They hadn't been travelling together for more than a couple of months when Zelgadiss lost his appetite. Of course, he hadn't had much of one to begin with, often refusing to partake in whatever meal was at hand. So, when he merely sipped tea while Lina, Gourry, and Amelia ate tremendous portions of food in a voracious manner, they thought nothing of it; he was a chimera, after all. None of them wished to pry into the shy young man's private affairs for fear of driving him away. 

Indeed, this evening he had just rejoined them after experiencing a very disappointing adventure in his relentless search for a cure. Ever since that horrible nightmarish event which changed the boy from a feeble teenager to a powerful Shamanist and sorcerer, Zelgadiss had been seeking for a way to undo the evil spell. Oh, he liked the power part just fine. It had come so easily and so fast. But the spell changed his outward appearance dramatically, so much so that he hardly looked to be human anymore. He was a chimera; one-third human in mind and soul, one third rock golem for a protective skin of bluish rocks and stone and hair of lavender-gray wire, and one third demon for super-human speed, black magical powers, weapon skill, and pointy elf-like ears. He was a masterpiece. His Grandfather, the once respected and famed Rezo the Red Priest, was the man who bound the parts together by an extraordinary spell of unknown origins. The man died taking his secrets with him.

After the destruction of the Demon Dragon King Gaav, he started hearing a voice. Tiny and shrill it whispered long into the night words of hate, instilling fear in a part of him, a mute component that had no answering words. At first Zelgadiss believed he was loosing his mind. He pushed the murmuring back into the hidden recesses of his mind, and for awhile he silenced the madness. With Gaav's influence gone, Zelgadiss hoped could travel further to the remotest parts of the world in search for his cure. And so, he left Lina and her tag-along band of heroes to explore and seek out clues. But, alas, it was another unsuccessful venture. Now what should he try? Where should he go?

He could hear them a mile away. Lina's voice alone was a sure giveaway. Lina and Gourry were pleased to find him in that port town. He was pleased too, to see faces that welcomed him and gave him a sense of belonging which his human soul cherished. Lina pointed out Amelia in the crowd,"Look Zel! It's Amelia too!" 

So the group re-formed and he continued to accompany them, instead of striking out on his own in search for the cure again. He couldn't tell them, friends though they were, that he was afraid of the changes in his body, the voice whispering in the back of his mind at night or when he was alone. Fear was weakness, and weakness he abhorred beyond all else, even his own hated visage. So he followed Lina, becoming one of her lackeys for a time. Then came the DARKSTAR battle.

After touching and using those powerful weapons from another world, the brooding demon within him awoke again. For that was what he decided the voice belonged to, the one in his mind, the one in him. The battle was over. Valgaav destroyed. DARKSTAR locked away; two more Mazouku who would no longer threaten their world. The beautiful princess of Seyruun had invited Zelgadiss to accompany her back to her palace. He agreed, as long as she understood that he wouldn't stay. He would return to his search for a cure and that was final. Lina and Gourry had no other plans besides finding the tall man a new sword, and so tottered along as well. It felt good not to be alone, especially now that he was hearing that voice again and feeling poorly. Perhaps he'd be better off crawling into a hole to die, but he was a human at heart, and young and afraid.

"Lina, they rebuilt this inn, remember? You blew it up the last time we passed through," the handsome, tall, blond swordsman reminded her.

"Oh, yeah! That's right. Guess I'll need a disguise to get in now…Come on, I need a change of clothes anyway." Lina drug her faithful friend across the street.

"We'll wait for you inside," sighed Zelgadiss. He opened the door to the inn and waited for Amelia to enter first.

"Thank you, Mr. Zelgadiss," said the petite, dark-haired girl with a smile. "I can use some new clothes too, but right now I need to sit and rest."

"You're welcome," he responded curtly. He could be polite when necessary and Amelia was a princess, annoying sometimes, but due some respect.

The serving girl delivered a pitcher of water, two glasses and a basket of rolls to their table. "Menu's on the wall, I'll be back in a moment."

"Mr. Zelgadiss? You haven't eaten in a long time. Before Lina and Gourry get back, you should have a roll."

He shook his head. He had no appetite any more. 

"Please? Just try a bite."

He sighed. "Well, if you'll leave me be after that…one bite couldn't huuuurt…" 

But it did. For a second he couldn't breath. It took all his presence of mind to force the swallow down. His stomach recoiled at the intrusion. Zelgadiss flew out of his seat and rushed out the inn door, passing Lina and Gourry in a flash of blue and tan.

Lina and Gourry joined a worried looking Amelia. "What's with Zel?" Lina asked carelessly.

"I-I don't know. He took a bite of food and left in a hurry. Lina, I haven't seen him actually eat food in weeks! He must be very ill and hasn't told us!" Amelia said indignantly.

Lina ordered a huge portion of food and said confidently, "He'll be back."

Zelgadiss ran out of town to an isolated spot in the forest. He retched and fell writhing to the ground. "Why? Why? Am I going to die by starvation? Feeble and pathetic?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not…" replied a familiar, but unexpected, voice.

"Gods, Xelloss, go away, leave me alone…" the chimera groaned.

"Tut, tut. You should know better than that! I'm a Mazouku lord now, not one of those disgusting dragon gods! Oh? Surprised? You didn't know? Course not, it just happened. Like the new look?"

Zelgadiss sat up and looked. "I guess congratulations are in order. New tunic?"

"Burgundy and gold. And the cape! I have a hood too," he smiled and swirled around.

"Nice and dark, Xelloss… or do you have a new name to go with the new clothes?" the chimera asked with a smirk. He was feeling better. In fact, he noticed with relief that he was feeling stronger and healthier than anytime he could remember. 

"You may address me as… well, 'Xelloss' will do fine for now." The demon smiled. He opened his eyes slowly, examining the young chimera man in front of him from head to foot, then remarked, "Hmmm, you look different." He swept up to the chimera and pulled him to his feet. He clasped the young man by the shoulders and stared. His face became serious, "Your golem part is receding. Your face is becoming stone-free. When did this start?"

"What? I-I don't know…, but I haven't eaten in a month…" then he told Xelloss about the events leading up to the latest development, in particular, he mentioned the voice in his head.

"A voice, you say? I see… that was your demon part terrorizing the golem part. Shouldn't have been too hard, rock golems are lower level beasts than even blau demons. Now it appears the golem piece of your makeup is retreating…absorbed by the demon portion." Xelloss drew a finger over Zel's smooth blue cheek. "How are you feeling now?"

"Actually…better than ever, since…I came out here."

"Since I showed up, you mean. That's the demon part responding to my pure Mazouku power." Xelloss moved away and shadowed his eyes with his bangs.

"W-What's going on? What's going to happen to me?" Zel was becoming panicky. The thought of his humanity losing a battle with a power-hungry demon, which was forever a magically-sealed part of him, was truly a nightmare come to life.

"It's hard to predict. Your human soul is stronger but if the demon bends your mind to its will, I'm not sure what the outcome would be. However…"

"My life sucks…" moaned Zelgadiss.

"However, there is a chance that the human Zelgadiss can win out, with the undying love of his human friends…"

"And if NOT?" Zel gasped. He had a tendency to over-react at times and this news was definitely undermining his confidence.

"Then you are mine. I will promise to preserve the _BEST OF ZEL _and re-create you as a very powerful Mazouku, my General in fact. Your mind will be at peace in chaos, I can assure you." Xelloss smiled, but it was not reassuring to Zel.

Zel's jaw dropped. That can't be so, he thought logically. Becoming enraged at the smiling demon, he shot out, "Me, be a minion of yours? Over my dead body! …No! Scratch that!" He shook his head and tried to think reasonably, but couldn't. "You've got to be joking! I'd rather be one of Lina's lackeys, than bow to you," Zel sneered.

"Have it your way, Zelgadiss, but do not forget that your current form is highly unstable. As the demon grows stronger, its aura will attract others. You will endanger your friends, the very ones which you must count on to pull your human-self through the turmoil. In the end, they may be required to kill you to save themselves. I, on the other hand, offer you life eternal and power beyond your wildest dreams."

"I would rather die at the hands of my friends than live in obeisance to a Mazouku lord." Suddenly, Zel's angry expression turned into an evil smirk. "Hey, but thanks for the offer anyway. No hard feelings I hope because we may change our mind?" 

"Of course not, _demon_. Now let me speak with the human Zelgadiss again," Xelloss opened both eyes and glared. He watched Zel's eyes crossover from arrogant to frightened to near-calm. "Go back and speak to Lina…to your friends. Explain your dilemma. I sincerely hope they can help, but if not, I'll not be far." Xelloss smiled.

"I will fight this…now leave, please…" Zel choked out. "Good bye, Xelloss." The disturbed chimera hoped it was a final parting because the next time they met might signal his demise as a human for sure. 

The dark lord nodded silently and then shimmered out of sight. Zelgadiss returned to town and entered the inn. Lina and Gourry were eating and shouting loudly. Amelia was gobbling up a stack of cookies.

"Yo there, Zel! Over here! Just in time for dessert!" Gourry called.

Zel pulled up the chair he had so recently vacated and pulled back his hood. He waited. Sooner or later someone would notice…

"Mr. Zelgadiss! You...your…face…the pebbles are…fewer! You have found a cure?" Amelia cried.

See? It didn't take long at all.

"What?" shouted Lina after swallowing her roll. "Zel! You look different?"

Good of you to notice, Lina. 

Lina crawled across the table to get a better view. Zelgadiss blushed.

"Wow, Zel, Amelia's right! The rocks are almost gone! How about…" Lina began tugging at his tunic trying to expose his chest.

"Lina!" he gasped. "Not here. What are you doing?"

"Getting a look at you, or at least trying to. Gourry, take Zel upstairs to your room. We'll be there in a second…Waiter! If you wanna get paid…get moving you guys!" she shouted.

Zel sighed and stood up, "Come on. We might as well do as she says and make it easier on ourselves."

"It's amazing!" murmured Lina as she circled Zel. He stood, shirt off— and no more, he insisted— to show off his smooth, though still blue-toned skin. "LOOK!" she shouted.

"W-what!" he jumped in surprise.

"I **_thought_** your hair looked darker downstairs! Amelia, come here…Zel, bend down some…oh, just get down on your knees…that's right, now we can see…do you see it Amelia?"

"Oh! Mr. Zelgadiss, it's…soft dark hair about 4inches long…it's hard to see with all the wiry…OH!" Amelia cried. A hand-full or silvery-lavender 'hair' fell from her grasp to the floor with a faint tinkling.

Gourry, who had been watching with sympathy from a distance, signaled to Zel, "Ahhh, there's a full-length mirror here, if you want to see. Hey, Lina, Amelia…back off a bit…ahhh…give him a moment."

There was no doubt about it. The golem had lost the battle. Xelloss, damn him anyway, had been right in his assessment. Zel was rapidly changing into a human/demon. One good shake, and the rest of the wiry mess atop his head, fell to a heap at his feet. His ears appeared unchanged, but when he looked closely at his image in the mirror, he gasped, "Gods! My eyes! I am becoming Mazouku!"

The eyes of a blue-eyed demon returned his gaze in the mirror. He couldn't do it alone; now he accepted it. Without their help and support his humanity might be overwhelmed any day! And so, he sat on the bed and told his friends all that he knew and some of what Xelloss had told him.

"You know we will stand by you and preserve your humanity. Justice will prevail!" cried Amelia tearfully.

Gourry put a hand on his blue-tinged shoulder, "No matter what…"

Lina's eyes glowed, "Hey, we won't turn you over to the Mazouku. You were born a human, you will be returned to your full, complete human self, and that is that. First of all we need to feed your human soul with good, happy thoughts and experiences…drive that ole demon away from your head, gotcha?"

Zelgadiss returned to the mirror, in awe of his new look: dark, purple-black hair, pale blue, smooth skin. 

"It's okay, Zel. Now you look like a very tall elf. Every girl in town will be batting their eyes at you." Lina chuckled.

Zel blushed furiously and whisked his shirt on. "Just wait until I grow fangs and horns…that'll solve that problem…" he muttered. That was uncalled for and he murmured an apology, "Sorry, I guess I'm not ready to see the humor in all this yet. Also… there's more you should know…" He paused to summon his courage to say the next words, "Xelloss told me that I emit a demon aura that will attract demons to me like moths to a lantern. In fact I felt my body react strangely around him…which brings me to the last bit of information he uncharacteristically gave out… He has been elevated to full demon lord status."

Gasps all around.

"That can't be good," said Lina. She met Zelgadiss' gaze with a concerned one of her own. "I'm sure he had some suggestions of his own."

Zelgadiss nodded. "Oh yes. He offered to make me his general; that is, after guiding the demon part of me into a complete overthrow of the human part. I declined. I told him I preferred to continue as a human of unclear value to the Lina entourage, than to be his vassal. He wasn't pleased, but he let me go." Zel sighed. This talk was exhausting his patience to cope.

"Curious," Lina mused. "Xelloss didn't have to do that. He could have taken advantage of your weakness and over-powered you right then. I wonder if resurrection requires a willing spirit to be of use to him? Well, it doesn't matter. Admirers, demons or otherwise, can all be dealt with, neh?" Lina chuckled.

Zelgadiss looked at his friends. He'd never valued these people justly. Now was the time to start, he thought. "Thank you. Thank you all for not running away. I find this very… frightening, myself." He collected his wits and in an unusual out-pouring of emotion, said, "Will you all promise me one thing? Kill me before… Please, don't let the Mazouku take me… If Xelloss tries…" but he couldn't finish any sentence.

Gourry nodded, "I understand. You wish to die a man of honor. I shall see to it."

"Not right away, I hope! But, that's the idea…thanks Gourry," Zel smiled slightly.

"Mr. Zelgadiss? I was wondering how your shaman spells will work...and your white magic?" asked Amelia her eyes big, eyeing him with awe. He was so good looking this way and she wanted more than anything to touch his arm and know what his skin felt like. That would take much more courage than she felt, so she asked him a question instead.

"Good question! I should try something…I'm going back to the forest," said Zel buckling his belt and picking up his sword. 

"Come on, everybody. Let's see what he can do," agreed Lina.

Zelgadiss stood at one end of the clearing with Gourry, while Lina and Amelia were setting up a few rock targets at the other.

"Okay, Mr. Zelgadiss!" cried Amelia.

Zel sent up a 'lighting' spell, then progressed through various wind, water, and ice spells. So far so good. He found his control of and the strength of the earth and rock spells to be somewhat reduced. Apparently the rock golem and lent him more power than he had thought. 

Zel called back Lina and Amelia to safety. "I'm going to try some astral chants, but without actual targets, it'll be hard to judge…"

As if on cue, five or six low level demons materialized in the clearing simultaneously. "Who is this new life form? Whose minion are you? Is it weak?" asked the demons.

In answer, Zelgadiss intoned the last word of a spell as he drew his sword, enchanting it with the magicalpower, then screamed, "ASTRAL VINE!"

Flames leaped from his hands and ran up his sword from hilt to tip. He raised the hugely powerful weapon and sliced through four of the demons in a single stroke. As if merely an after-thought, Zel cut through the last on the backstroke. "Yes!" he cried out in obvious glee. 

Amelia gasped, "L-Lina do you see? He has a faint aura… like smoke."

"Yes," was all Lina said, then seeing what Zel could not, yelled out, "Watch your back!"

Zel whirled with amazing speed to face a new, larger foe. This tentacled monster slathered poison drool from foot-long fangs. The creature lunged at Zel while he prepared another incantation. Zel leaped aside but his shoulder was ripped open by a passing saber-sharp tooth.

"GAAAAAAAH!" he cried out. He was angry to have forgotten that his skin was no longer protected by the golem surface.

The pain clouded his brain and for a fateful instant it appeared Lina would have to step in, but then Zel completed his spell and let loose at point-blank range, "RAW TILT!"

The horrible monster glowed, then disappeared into astral smoke.

"Way to go, Zel!" Lina shouted.

"Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss! Are you all right?" Amelia asked as she ran to his side.

"My shoulder… I think those fangs were poisoned and one sliced here," he held his throbbing arm close to his side.

Amelia began a healing spell, but the flesh continued to fizz and ooze a sickening, colorless slime. "My white magic isn't helping much…Lina maybe if you add yours too…"

"We're not making much progress here…Gourry, can you carry Zel back to the inn. We need hot water and a clean place to work…I don't move, Zel. Conserve your strength, we may need your healing spell as well," advised Lina.

Hours later, the monster's venom continued to work through the young man's system. The best they could do was to make him comfortable and slow the action of the poison. 

"Oh, Lina! What can we do next?" Amelia wondered, looking distraught and tired. "If only Sylphiel was near, maybe she would know what to do."

Suddenly, Zel's eyes flew open and he struggled to a sitting position whispering, "Xellosssss."

Whether his call was answered or he had simply anticipated the arrival of the Mazouku lord, the others did not know, but instantly, Xelloss materialized in the room.

"My, my, Zelgadiss! Already missing that golem protection I see. Well, I can help you, if your friends will permit me?" Xelloss smiled, one purple eye glittering.

"Help? What do you have in mind?" asked Lina warily.

"Stop the poison from killing him, for one. Teaching him some protection spells for another. Satisfied?" he smiled patiently.

"Okay, but one false move…"Lina began, but didn't finish. She really wasn't sure what she could do against so powerful a Mazouku, but she'd do some damage, that was certain.

Xelloss spoke to Zel directing him to follow his instructions. "Yes, like that…see you can use astral magic to mend astral wounds now, right? Better? Now listen carefully, next time you fight, use demon shielding like this…"

Xelloss demonstrated, forcing his own dark astral aura to close in on his form; a dark resonating fuzziness. Zel shook his head.

"Zel, you had something like that after you used the Astral Vine spell, but it was larger and fainter," Amelia said.

Zel concentrated. Once again a weak field formed around him.

"Now, use this," and Xelloss whispered some words into the slender pointed ear of the chimera, "then focus the aura inwards along your skin…that's right! Good! With practice you'll use it without thinking and it will get stronger. Not as good as that golem rock skin you once had, but nearly. How were your astral spells?"

Zelgadiss turned away. He was indebted to this man for saving his life, but loathe to admit how close an association theirs was becoming. "Everything works. Some better, some worse."

"Well, Xelloss!" began Lina, "Now that Zel's better…and I guess we have you to thank for that," she grinned knowing that he knew she'd admitted that with difficulty. "I hear that you are now a Mazouku Lord! Did you take over Hell or the demon dragon vacancies? Oh, and nice rags, wine red is your color."

"Why thank you, Lina." Xelloss bowed his head slightly. He always treated Lina with a certain amount of courtesy. She had, in fact, been possessed and released by the Lord of Nightmares herself! "For your information, I came up with a job of my own. And…that's a seeee…oh, I might as well tell you. You're practically family…I am Xelloss Lord of Dreams." He made a grand gesture toward the group. "I can use the astral plain to travel into your dreams, Lina. I can live out any fantasies, if I choose to be childish, or yours, if you wish. I can communicate or control. It has soooo much potential. But…Zelas has to replace me. Her first choice was you, Lina, but I told her that you wouldn't be interested and that I was protecting all of you, including … well that's a secret. I need a general and priest also….but no hurry, I'll wait."

"You are PROTECTING us? From one of your own? Is that…possible? Won't that make you some powerful enemies?" Lina was hoping to get more information out of him, not that she trusted much of what he had to say. With Xelloss you never knew what he was hiding the more he appeared to reveal.

"Yes, yes, yes, and possibly. I've always had enemies, Lina. You've often helped me eliminate them, so I owe you protection. I am an honorable Mazouku, according to our honor code of course. I make no secret of my intentions toward Zelgadiss. I want him, but I shall give you the chance to save his human soul first. If he chooses to join me, however, I ask that you honor his wishes."

Gourry stepped forward, "I will do whatever Zelgadiss asks of me, and no less." The tall swordsman put his hand to his empty scabbard.

"Hmmm, looks like you'll be needing a sword then, won't you?" Xelloss asked with an evil smile.

"Lina and I have been looking, but I break every one we've found. There's no replacing the Sword of Light I guess," Gourry said sadly.

Xelloss turned toward Zelgadiss and approached him quickly. "Look at me!" he commanded.

Zelgadiss faced the Mazouku, looking more like a demon than the demon lord himself. Fangs shown from his mouth and his eyes glowed with excitement. The chimera fell to his knees clasping the demon lord's cape and cried, "Direct me, my Lord. I am yours to command!"

With one hand, Xelloss grabbed the young man by the neck and pulled him to his feet. He closed his eyes and his lips moved silently. Then, Xelloss commanded, "Begone!"

"What's happening to him?" Amelia cried out. It was horrible! Her Zelgadiss was a creature subservient to Xelloss! He was lost already!

Lina stomped over to Xelloss, demanding his attention by pounding him on the back. "She asked you a question." She was worried sick about Zelgadiss as well, but would never let on. She wished to show no weakness in front of Xelloss.

Xelloss released Zelgadiss, who collapsed to the floor. "It appears my presence stimulates the demonic part. I have directed it to retreat into a suspended mode temporarily in order to give our human Zelgadiss a fighting chance. Ah, here he is now. Feeling in control?"

Zelgadiss stood, shaking his head. 

"Mr. Zelgadiss! Your skin is…flesh-toned! And your eyes…are back to normal too. You are looking all normal!" Amelia gushed while holding onto one of his hands.

Zel noticed the unexpected intimate contact from Amelia, and blushed.

"Stop gaping and let the poor guy say something," growled Lina pulling her friend away.

"That was horrible. I felt like a canary in a cage with a cat circling me. I need a way to destroy the demon part now that it's quiet…" Zelgadiss muttered almost to himself.

"Time for me to go!" smiled Xelloss. "Remember what I taught you and you will survive."

"Wait!" Lina shouted at the Mazouku. "You can help him, can't you? Are you selfishly keeping that demon part alive so that sometime you'll have Zelgadiss as your slave?"

"Selfish? I wish to preserve the only living offspring of the great Red Priest, Rezo. I want a sane, intact Zelgadiss Graywords, and wish him to be at my side. To that end I would stop at nothing. However, I want him willingly, the human part too. But what is it you ask of me? You want me to destroy the demon part _for him_? Isn't that what got Zelgadiss into this predicament in the first place? Taking the easy route to become a high-order shaman resulted in his becoming a Chimera, remember? I do not believe HE wants my interference, do you? Rather intimate having someone like me mucking about in your head…" Xelloss chuckled.

Zel shrank back from the smiling visage. No, he did not want any more help from the Mazouku. Having Xelloss' cooperation would be dangerous enough, he was certain. "He's right, Lina. Xelloss can't predict what will happen to me anyway. This is a fight I have to do alone…"

"Well, not entirely. I **said** you'd need help from your human friends too. 'A spiritual support' group I think it's called. Completely out of my jurisdiction. I think your human soul is far stronger than that demon inside of you, but you will have to find that strength by yourself and with the help of these humans. You see… I win if you lose, and for that reason alone you should fight hard." Xelloss looked seriously at the chimera, then smiled charmingly.

"Lord Xelloss?" Amelia felt courageous and the Mazouku seemed to be answering a lot of questions, so she asked, "I always wanted to know… Why are you the only one of your kind to spend so much time with us?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure what you mean. Mazouku employ humans in various undertakings like over-throwing governments, infiltration, and kidnappings. I am not alone in that."

"I mean, sometimes you travel with us, help us, and act like we're friends. Like now, in a way…"

Lina wondered what her friend was getting at. Xelloss did too.

"I see…well you are an unusually powerful group. And…I am unusual Mazouku. I like you all. I consider you all to be my friends." Xelloss said this while stretching out his arms in an amicable gesture.

Lina and Zelgadiss nearly choked as they expressed disbelief, "You have got to be kidding! We are not so stupid as to give credence to that load of shit!"

"Well, you are the only humans who may call a Mazouku Lord their friend. Think about it. I will leave you with that thought. The how's and why's will remain secrets…for now…" then he shimmered back to the astral plain.

"He may be right, you know. He's keeping you alive, Zel, and according to him, protecting me from Zelas' demands. The question is why, really?" Lina mused.

"That's what I was wondering, too! But what really matters is that we keep alive the hope for Mr. Zelgadiss' complete recovery!" Amelia cried, eyes glowing with admiration for her handsome comrade.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Lina dismissed her airily. "So what we need is a demon-killing spell that won't kill Zel…"

"Nice after thought…" Zel smirked. He had undergone so many physical changes in the past few hours, that mentally he had not yet caught up with them all. What was he now? Would he recognize himself in a mirror if he had one? His self-torment was interrupted by Amelia's cheerfulness.

"Happy thoughts! If demons feed off our bad emotions, then we must fill Mr. Zelgadiss with positive emotions!" Amelia beamed.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Lina asked, arms folded.

"Singing! Hot springs! Dragon Cuisine! Some of the best books and a comfortable chair! Theater festivals! Sword shopping!" Amelia was getting swept up in the excitement of finding ways to keep **_her _**Zel happy.

The real Zel had left the room with Gourry after the words 'singing'. They left a note at the desk, "_Gone sword shopping_". Amelia was on the right track, just the wrong order.

"Hey, Gourry! Take a look at this one." Zelgadiss was adjusting comfortably in his new human form. With a flesh-toned hand, now proudly glove-less, he pointed to a huge sword with a gilt handle and ruby inset. "I can feel magic emanating from this area. It must be from that."

Gourry reached over Zel's head and grasped the heavy sword. He stepped back a pace and swung it in an arc, then a few more practice lunges. "It's as if this were made for me…perfect balance…now if it holds an edge…"

"Ah! My most beeeeeauuuuutiful weapon. An ancient sword from a kingdom of the elves, now long gone. I came by it only recently." The shopkeeper smiled, "The scabbard is lovely…fit for a king!"

"How much?" Zel asked warily.

"100 pieces of gold to the one who can use it's magic and cut through this cord…two have tried since I received it…and they were not worthy." The man said solemnly. 

"Seems expensive for a sword you may never sell!" came a voice overly familiar to the boys.

"Lina!" Gourry laughed, "What a beauty, huh?"

Zel smiled wondering if Gourry meant the compliment for Lina or the sword.

"Maybe it's no good…Where can he test it out with…his friend here," Lina asked indicating Zel with a thrust of her skinny arm.

"This way, there's a place in back," said the shopkeeper. He led the way out the door to an enclosed patio, coiled rope in hand.

Finding the area spacious enough, Gourry and Zel feinted and lunged, dodging one another's blows with practiced ease. In one final dance-like movement, Zelgadiss caught the rope with the tip of his sword and tossed it in the air. Gourry whipped the sword around and shouted, "Hikari Yo!" 

The sword glowed and pulsed, it's magicks sparking. Then, the tall swordsman brought down the blade and sliced through the rope in a single, fluid motion.

Amelia was bouncing with excitement, "It's just like the…"

Zelgadiss dashed to her side in a pale blur, covering her mouth with one hand and hissing into her ear, "Say NOTHING!"

She blushed at his touch and nodded understanding all at once. Zel withdrew his hand at looked down at the princess. She was the first person he had touched with his human skin and she had felt so soft and nice. He shook his head to clear away the accumulating cobwebs, and stepped away as a warmth crept up his neck to his reddening face.

"Looks like a good match, eh? Gourry, what's the edge like?" Lina asked.

The shopkeeper was pleased to offer some wood for testing the edge. Gourry sliced through three ten logs in one pass. The edge was sharp as new.

"Now then," began Lina, who was satisfied with the fine sword, "Let's talk terms…"

Eventually, the four friends left the weapons store with several new pieces of metal, and one valuable sword.

"So how did you know that it was a soul-sword match to your S of L?" Zel asked.

"When I hold it, it speaks to me…like an old friend," he smiled and patted Lina on the head. "Ready for lunch? There's an all-you-can-eat place ahead…"

She ignored the head-pat in favor of a speedy visit to an eatery. She also missed seeing a dark figure step out of the shadows of the weapons store and speak to the quaking shopkeeper.

Eating with Lina, Amelia, and Gourry had always been an experience for the slender Zelgadiss. Often he would continue ordering food just to see if they'd fill up, or worse yet, blow up. The plates littered the table, setting tipsy where room had run out. Zelgadiss himself picked at his own plate, carefully choosing appetizing morsels and testing to be sure that after one bite, the bite stayed down. He seemed able to consume food, slowly anyway. Gourry ordered another bottle of wine, the first spent in several rounds of toasts to Zel's new look, his new sword, and everyone's good health.

Zel was aware of his friends' awkward stares, but he didn't mind. He would stare endlessly at himself too, he was afraid, if he had a mirror. As it was, he caught himself gazing down at his hands as if they didn't belong to him. He smiled.

The young waitress set the wine bottle near enough to brush his hand with her own. Startled at the touch, his eyes shot up and caught hers regarding him with unabashed interest. He immediately blushed and looked away. He felt stupid, acting like a schoolboy caught in the act of looking down a lady's dress. 

Lina burst out laughing. Well at least he could provide amusement for her. He was about to stand up and leave, when a familiar man carrying a priest's staff, walked up to their table.

"Xelloss!" he growled. He had hoped to rid of the man for the evening at the very least. "Funny you should just happen by."

"My, my, Zelgadiss, you seem less friendly than I'd expected. Well, I can be polite- Good evening to you too. Ah…yes, thank you, Gourry, I'd like a glass of wine…What's the occasion?" he asked, pulling up a chair and sitting by the happy blond man.

"I have found myself a sword," Gourry said simply. Brandishing the sword for Xelloss to see, his excitement was obvious to everyone.

"Hmmm, nice…" Xelloss ran his pale, gloved hand along the offered hilt. The Sword glowed with energy. "Elvish? Those are hard to come by…magical too? Of course… Well, congratulations, my friend," he smiled inanely and pushed the sword back.

"Xelloss, did you have anything to do with that sword?" Zel asked darkly.

"Well now…that's a secret!" he grinned, set down his half-consumed glass of wine and shimmered out of sight.

"He's behind it, I know it!" Zel hissed, "Gourry, watch that sword. If Xelloss is even remotely associated with it, it may lead you to some treachery."

"Ahh, maybe, but elvish blades are immune to that demon stuff, so I'm not worried," Gourry said.

"Say, Miss Lina? Let's do some more shopping. I have to replace some clothes, and Mr. Zelgadiss? Wouldn't you like to find some boots that fit now that your feet are smaller?" Amelia asked. She felt Zel grow moody and knew that it was up to her to see to it that he keep an upbeat, positive attitude to fight off the evil inside of him.

"Sure, Amelia. I'm done here. Come on everyone, this is the best town around to buy stuff," grinned Lina. She understood Amelia's motivations—_all_ of them. Clearly, Amelia had a crush on the chimera, which was deepening into something more meaningful with his continuing return to human appearance.

"It's the best 'cause she'd never Fireballed the place before," whispered Gourry to Zel. They both shared a knowing smile, then fell in behind the two girls.

Gourry and Zel slipped into a boot shop, while Lina and Amelia checked out jewelry. Nothing like shiny objects to catch Lina's eye! Zel was lucky and found a slightly used pair that fit better than the rock-enlarged ones he had been wearing. Just in case, thought, he stored his old shoes in a new satchel. To complete the excitement, he purchased two new pairs of socks. Gourry seemed puzzled by the assortment of socks. He only knew the one kind, the ones he wore, and this store sold dozens. After studying the selection for what Zel thought was _hours _more than necessary, Gourry finally broke down and paid for a pair of brightly striped green and blue ones. Zel told him that he was weird and Gourry rejoined with, "Look who's talking!" And they both laughed. That felt great! Silly and unimportant and worth a good chuckle.

Regrouping with the girls outside the shop, Gourry said with a grin, "Hey, Lina! I got new socks!" 

"Oh yeah? Lemme see… Ooooooo pretty! I exchanged some cheap baubles for new earrings. Great gold work with rubies. Like?" she asked batting her eyelashes provocatively.

"Red. Nice color," Zel answered dryly. Amelia was bubbling with excitement, he couldn't help but notice. "Yes?" he asked, providing her with an opening. What a gentleman he was becoming!

"Look what Lina found for me! Aren't they marvelous! Matching pendant and bracelet!"

"May I look?" Zel asked, moving in closely. He could just make out a faint whiff of her perfume, but what he was interested in was the craftsmanship of the pendant. 

"Is something the matter, Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked after he had remained motionless for some time.

"Lavender…" Zel mused, at least he'd **_thought_** that he had said it to himself.

"What?" she asked, then blushed as he touched her neck when he released the pendant.

"Hasn't anyone else noticed? The metalwork, the choice of jewels…the sword hilt, the earrings, and your new jewelry? Elven, old, gold, ruby…it's more than just a coincidence!" Zelgadiss was amazed that he was the only one who had seized on this important parallelism. Nor were any of them even bothered by his revelation.

"Probably the same guy just sold his horde the other day. It isn't that odd, Zel. Lighten up. Unless your new boots are gold and bejeweled, I'm not worried," said Lina casually. And that was that. "Besides, it's time for the hot springs!"

"Oh, joy…" Zel thought.

Amelia grabbed his arm, "Hurry, Mr. Zelgadiss, before it gets crowded. Aren't you excited? You don't have to worry about sinking any more!"

"That's right…" He had forgotten. He had been so accustomed to the restrictions of his old form, the new one was hardly realized. Now he actually looked forward to the new experience… floating in water.

The hot springs was actually a large resort. Lina wanted to move from their economical old inn to this classy, and expensive, new place; that is, until Gourry pointed out the exorbitant prices. Instead, the small company of four friends rented dressing rooms and semi-private springs. Lina and Amelia bathed, then hopped into their own natural hot spring. Gourry and Zel had a spring next to the girls, separated only by a bamboo hedge. For Zelgadiss, it was a truly amazing experience, floating and swimming around. Gourry was laughing hysterically at his antics. 

"What's going on over there?" Lina screamed, "Sounds like too much fun to me."

"Stay put, Lina," Gourry warned.

"That is, unless you care to join us!" piped up the cheery voice of the their friendly, bothersome, Mazouku lord.

Xelloss slipped off his towel and submerged himself into the steaming water opposite Gourry and Zel. "Ahhh, how soothing. Feels good after a hard day at the shop, don't you agree?"

Gourry nodded and closed his eyes, arms behind his head leaning against the side. Zelgadiss preferred to soak and glare in silence—while it lasted. Moments later, Lina and Amelia, completely concealed in gigantic towel robes, burst through the hedge screen. 

"_What the_…" Zel began to bark. 

POP! Xelloss opened a bottle of sparkling wine, which had materialized out of thin air, and started to pour glasses for everyone…floating the filled glasses through the rising fog.

"You're having a party?!" Lina asked indignantly. Ignoring the fact that she has just crashed in uninvited, she complained, "That's not fair! Xelloss too?! Ach! It's too crowded now. Come on, Amelia, let's go back." Lina nabbed the bottle and a pair of glasses. "That's right, boys, I'm taking the rest of the champagne with me." 

Zelgadiss, happy to have them go peacefully said nothin, but inched further into the water. Gourry, however, hated to see that bottle disappear so quickly and started to call the girls back.

Xelloss stopped him with a touch to the shoulder. "Don't worry. I have another."

And he did.

End Part 1 Zelgadiss Torn.


	2. Part 2 It Could Be Good News

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ZELGADISS TORN**

___________________ **Part 2 **_________________

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day while Lina, Amelia, and Gourry were finishing breakfast, Zelgadiss excused himself from the table 'to get some fresh air'. It only took him a few moments to be clear of all other signs of humanity, where he still felt most comfortable. 

There he recognized another figure at some distance, standing in the mist, leaning on a tree, back turned. The not-so-much-a-chimera slowed from run to walk, making sure to step on dry, crackly leaves so as not to appear to be sneaking up on the Mazouku. 

The figure cocked his head at the sound, turned, and smiled in recognition, "Ah, my dear friend. Good evening, Zelgadiss."

"It's morning, Xelloss. It's customary to greet someone in the morning with 'good morning'," Zel said too sharply for Xelloss to miss.

"Yes, morning …already? Yes it is…" mused the purple haired Mazouku.

"Something's wrong?" Zelgadiss asked curtly. Xelloss was being quiet making Zelgadiss suspicious. The new fine hairs on his arms tingled with his rising adrenaline levels. Something in the demon's aura alerted him.

"Hmmm? What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"I smell fear on you." Zel bit off the words. He clenched his jaw starting to hide his anxious trembling. "And your aura's…different." 

"Yes, well…" Xelloss opened his eyes, deep, dark slanted eyes, and looked into Zel's blue-green ones. "How very perceptive you are. I'll tell you this, then: Mazouku are coming…for you. I won't help you. I won't help the _humanity_ in you," Xelloss spat the word with an edge of hostility. "However… Ah, here come your friends. I'm sure they will stand by your side. Lead them to their deaths if you must in your quest to prove yourself. You may win, of course. You may not," Xelloss warned.

"I'm not asking for your help." It was good of the demon to forewarn him, so Zel's tone was less harsh as he added: "I understand that as a Mazouku Lord you shouldn't be out murdering your own kind. I also understand that as a human, my human will is being tested, and you can't help me do that either. I appreciate the warning." Zel took a step back and straightened, "However…I have no desire to join you or become your thrall." Zelgadiss said evenly.

Xelloss smiled and closed his eyes, resuming his usual poise. "Then we understand on one another…" Then noticing Zel's eyes scanning the area tensely, Xelloss asked, "What?"

Zelgadiss asked, "Can you tell me how many?"

"You should be able to scan the astral plane and tell yourself now. Try it," he suggested.

"Scan? Oh…" Zel nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate better, "Five? T-two full Mazouku, one chimera of some sort, and two low level demons, I think."

"See how well you can do, when you put your mind to it?" Xelloss patted him on the shoulder. "Use your powers. They should be sufficient to dispose of your enemies. Oopsie! Time for me to go then. Goodbye, Zelgadiss." Xelloss smiled and disappeared into the mist.

Gourry, Lina, and Amelia pounded through the forest. "There he is! He's okay!" shouted Gourry.

Lina reached Zel first. She panted briefly by his side, then asked, "What…is it?"

Zelgadiss looked down on her and answered, "Five Mazouku are after me. They'll be here shortly."

"No problem. We've got plenty of fire power here!" Lina laughed proudly.

"Lina…Gourry… Amelia, I must be the one to destroy them. My humanity must win this struggle, but…it's good knowing that you'll be watching my back."

"We'll be right here!" promised Gourry.

Amelia grasped Zel's now-softened, human arm, "We're here. We care. Please, keep thinking positive, happy thoughts!"

"I'll try, but you'll help me with that, won't you?" Zel smiled the tiniest amount. Amelia nodded, glowing with hope and joy.

Lina punched Zel's arm gently, "Hey! Time to fire up that aura, flesh-boy. Over THERE!"

A lizard-like demon materialized at the far end of the clearing, and whipped it's tail around menacingly. Zel closed his eyes, focussing and whispering the words Xelloss had taught him. A surge of magic power tingled along his skin, causing his hair to stand on end, his fangs to elongate, and his eyes to glow through Mazouku slits. The demon inside Zel became alert.

Hissssssss "He'ssss a pretty one," sneered the lizard-demon.

Growl Beside the lizard, loomed a boar-like demon. "Coveted by Lord Xelloss, that one is. We must be watchful, careful…" it advised.

Hissssssss "**_He_**'ssss not here. No Maaaassssster."

Growl "Then **_I'll_** take on this weakling!" The boar-demon rushed Zel, attacking with his tusks and spiked club. The creature was swift and his long reach caught Zel off-guard, tearing his tan cloak with a spike. 

Zel drew his sword and twirled to face his enemy, all the while chanting a magic spell. " ASTRAL VINE!" Zel screamed, sending a powerful spell from his hands, down through his sword. 

Zel's blade sliced diagonally through the boar-demon and the astral spell exploded, causing the demon to roar with pain. It disintegrated into a gray mistiness.

Hissssssss "He hassss an Elven blade? We mussssst be more careful."

The lizard-demon used his tail like a whip and lashed at Zel's sword arm, trying to disarm him. Zel parried the attack with ease, but barely avoided being slashed by the fangs dripping with poison, as the demon leaped onto his back. Remembering how cold-sensitive reptiles could be, Zel recited an incantation. Knives of ice shot from the chimera's hands, freezing the creature in seconds. 

Zel followed that spell with a rapid-firing of "FIRE BALL!", which contact-exploded the frozen demon with rapid temperature changes.

"Two down, three more to come!" Lina shouted. 

The chimera appeared. This one was barely human. It sported three head-horns, a reptilian tail, and, Zel was soon to discover, strong magical skills. Zel and the demon-chimera faced off and traded spells, blocking one another's attack spells with defensive ones.

Lina looked at her teammates, "What do you think? Zel? Do you need us?"

"No! I'm fine, just watch!" Zel reassured her. Neither chimera cared to speak, so a silent battle was fought, peppered with grunts of effort and

oaths of error. The demon-chimera appeared to tire less and gauged a moment when Zel's energy was waning to begin an energetic round of physically bruising charges. He drove his horns into Zel while knocking his feet out from under him with his tail. 

Amelia drew her breath, then cried out, "You CAN win, Mr. Zelgadiss!"

But Zel remained unmoving on the ground. Gourry made a move to his side, but Lina's arm shot out to stop him. "Wait…" 

Zel had been pretending to be unconscious. He could sense the other chimera preparing a killing spell, while completing one of his own. He grinned, fangs showing then screamed the final words, "ASTRAL VINE!" The incantation sent a powerful exploding ball directly into the demon-chimera's torso, instantly vaporizing it in a dazzling flash of light.

Zel's friends now rushed to his side, helping him up and congratulating him, when the final two Mazouku appeared. They were surrounded by angry black auras.

Mazouku#1 queried in a hollow voice, "So…why hasn't Lord Xelloss claimed you yet, chimera? So powerful…so much potential…he must be going soft to let you slip through his fingers."

Mazouku#2 lisped nervously through long fangs, "Or…it'ss a trap."

Mazouku#1 replied angrily, "You sound cowardly! Take this one out before Lord Xelloss enlists him. Those are our orders! Now carry them out!"

Zelgadiss listened to their evil banter, holding his aura in check, and chanting in a whisper. As the incantation was nearing completion, he drew his sword, enchanting it with "ASTRAL VINE!" He leaped at the fanged Mazouku slashing off an arm. 

Mazouku#2 oozed tendrils of astral material from the gaping wound. It screamed in agony, "It caughts me by sssurprise! Welth, not again!" 

Mazouku#1 responded by sending spell after spell after the chimera's retreating, nimble figure. Zelgadiss dodged the dangerous blasts and shielded himself from the others. "I'm fine…as long as my defenses hold…but I'm weakening…"

Lina shouted to Gourry and Amelia, "He needs some back up here, gang! Start singing!" And they began to sing a song of happiness and joy, a little off-key but their hearts were in it—and that was what counted.

Despite the seriousness of its wound, the fanged Mazouku was not dead. It had managed to crawl into the shadows undetected, but as the weakening chimera moved into range, it crouched, ready for a rear attack.

"Zel! Behind you! The first one!" screamed Lina and Gourry in succession.

Zelgadiss spun on his heal sending off a series of powerful spells: "FIREBALL! FIREBALL! FIREBALL! "

Each fiery blast took down the wounded demon, exploding into it's flesh-like exterior. Zelgadiss continued to parry blasts with his sword from the other Mazouku, while preparing another spell.

"ASTRAL BRIS!" The shaman focused his spell through his sword, and then in one stroke blew off the creature's head, returning its astral essence to its creator.

"Did you see that? His sword didn't even touch that demon!" Gourry observed.

"I never heard that spell before either…" mused Lina.

"It was powerful, but look how tired Mr. Zelgadiss is now…and there's one more left! You can you do it!!!" cheered Amelia.

Her outburst drew the unwanted attention of the first Mazouku, who suddenly materialized a couple feet from her. "Ahhhh!" she screamed and put up a protective barrier.

Gourry drew his sword, magic glowing around its edges, and stood ready to protect his companions. Lina prepared a Dragon Slave spell. 

Zelgadiss had destroyed the fanged demon but lowered his defenses to funnel all his shaman power into the spell. The first Mazouku disappeared, then reappeared, popping in and out of sight via the astral plain and hitting Zel with power blasts.

"ZEL! Can you fight?" yelled Lina, worry straining her voice to shrillness.

Amelia threw up another barrier and runs to his side. She applied a healing spell to a side wound, which left a bloody patch spreading on his tunic. He smiled weakly and whispered between ragged intakes of breath, "Keep singing…it's…helping…really…" Then he closed his eyes and refocused his demon protection spell, giving his skin an aural glow and his blue Mazouku eyes brightened. "Thanks, Amelia…" he whispered.

"Where are you, you craven Mazouku! Hiding in the shadows and fighting where you can't be followed? Come out so I can take you on!" Zelgadiss shouted.

"Why not release the Mazouku within you, reveal your true nature, and fight with your full power?" taunted the only remaining, powerful Mazouku.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. You shall lose to a human!" Zelgadiss sneered and began his strongest spell.

The Mazouku darkened his aura into a writhing mass of sooty coils, "Lose? To a mere human? You are no human, just blau demon trash I feed to wolves!"

On the word 'wolves' Zel completed his chant of "RAW TILT!" and threw his enchanted, elven blade through the Mazouku. The demon screamed in agony as the immensely powerful astral spell ripped through its protective barrier, inducing interior explosions. The Mazouku swelled with pulsing blasts and glowing embers. Seconds later, the dead demon disappeared into a whiff of astral smoke. Zelgadiss wiped off the sweat streaming down his brow as he retrieved his sword impaled in the ground. "Well, that's that," he muttered grimly.

Lina, Gourry, and Amelia cheered their champion, pounding him on the back and promising him 'the meal of his dreams'. "So, tell us how that felt!" Lina encouraged him.

"I felt that I had true and complete control over the demonic part of my make-up. I could use its capabilities and strengths, without having to listen to its incessant chatter or having a battle of the wills and wits." He paused to smile faintly at his friends, then continued, "I beat it into submission…this time…with the help of this sword, and you, my friends, forever. I-If I can continue to dominate, I'll have… no… I'll BE everything I've always wanted to be!"

Alas, falling from his high, Zel felt a tingle up his spine, and a hiss escaped his lips, "Xellosss!"

End Part 2 Zelgadiss Torn.


	3. Part 3 Mazouku Madness

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ZELGADISS TORN**

___________________ **Part 3 **_________________

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zel felt a tingle up his spine. A hiss escaped his lips, "Xellosss!"

Gourry put his hand to his hilt and withdrew his sword slightly. Lina and Amelia, hands on hips, stood on the other side of Zelgadiss and waited the few seconds it took for the Mazouku Lord to appear. 

SHIMMER

"Hello, everyone. My, my… Mr. Zelgadiss… You ARE still alive! Good!" Xelloss beamed not hiding the fact that he was genuinely pleased to find Zelgadiss the winner. "So tell me, is that demon part performing well? Behaving its self too? Not too strong, is it?" Xelloss waited for Zel's silent nod. "Good. I DID command it to obey you as its Master. It's quite fearful of me, but…not too bright, so you never know with demon garbage…If it becomes disobedient, call me. You DO know how to call me?"

Zel shook his head, "No. I know when you're coming though…"

Xelloss answered as he walked closer to the younger man slowly removing one of his blue-toned gloves. "It's similar…try this…" He whispered a string of chant-like words and simultaneously touched Zel's flesh-toned forehead with the bare hand. A dark aura flowed out from the hand and over Zelgadiss in an instant.

The shaman jumped back a few inches and shouted, "What was that for?"

Xelloss smiled benignly and answered, "My, my, so jumpy! I was just setting up a stronger mindlink between you and me, not solely the demon portion, as it was before."

"I didn't ask for that!" Zel gasped. "I don't want you calling on me…listening in on my private thoughts! I'm trying to **free** myself from a demon, not subjugate myself to **you**! Do you understand! I **hate** you! I will **die** someday fighting you before I let you control me! DO YOU HEAR WHAT I AM SAYING? I don't want a closer connection with you or any Mazouku!" Zelgadiss was livid as he screamed out in anger. 

So was Xelloss, now.

Xelloss frowned. "My hearing is well within the range of yours, Mr. Zelgadiss, so there's no need to raise your voice. You may not wish for a closer communication with me now… Not _right_ now, but should you be hurt or weakened and the demon part sense that… it might choose to rebel. You might feel differently then. You might sorely miss _my _succor. Be sure… Mr. Zelgadiss… human… _I_ won't be bothering you!"

SHIMMER

And Xelloss was gone.

Amelia clutched Zelgadiss' arm, "Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss! I think he was very mad. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," the shaman sighed with a release of tension. "I wish that he would leave me alone. At **_least_** he could warn me before he **_does_** something I can't undo! Every time I think I'm taking a step forward, he jumps in and I fall back under his sway…I don't know…"

Zel collapsed on the ground as he grew more and more despondent, "I'm afraid of becoming dependent on him…so that little by little he gains control until…I can't fight it any more. Even now, you **_heard _**him, he directs the demon portion of me, what…1/3 or is it ½ or even 2/3 of me? AND he has a mind-link, whatever that entails, with **_all _**of me! So what's next? Someday he commands me to fall on my own sword, I die and he owns me forever as his slave! Gods! What have I done? I was so close, and now…I'm lost…"

Lina placed her hand on his shoulder, "Not yet, you're not! And we won't let anything destroy the Zel we know, because…I'm Lina Inverse the Sorceress Supreme who has killed Mazouku stronger than him!"

"That's right! Justice will prevail and the righteous shall overcome evil in the end! By all I stand for, I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, shall fight for your humanity with all my strength!"

"Ahhh, same goes for me, you know. I'll do what I can. You can count on Gourry Gabriev!"

"So…let's get back to that inn and eat, drink and be merry, OKAY?" Lina asked winking at her friends.

"Why not?" sighed Zelgadiss, slowly standing and regaining his balance. "I think I need something to eat. I'm pretty weak."

"Here, you can rest an arm on my shoulders and I help you back," offered Amelia as she draped his arm around her and curled hers around his waist. "See? Much better. Now you can walk."

He was too exhausted to fight her, so he simply accepted the help graciously and limped back to the inn. Luckily he couldn't see her happily, glowing eyes.

After a bite to eat the four friends gathered in front of the inn's roaring fireplace and sipped tea. "So what's up for tomorrow? Shall we scour the countryside for bandits? Search high and low for a mysterious puzzle to solve?" Lina asked energetically.

"We could visit Miss Filia and see how little Val is doing?" suggested Amelia.

"That's a great idea. She hasn't seen the new Zel either! Let's do that!" agreed Lina.

Zel jumped. The new…oh yeah…no rocks…real hair. "I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Gourry smiled and nodded. "I'd like her to see this new sword too."

"Then it's settled! In the morning we go pay a visit to our favorite dragons," Lina sighed, then yawned. "But now, I'm tired…I'm going to bed. Amelia? You've got the key, coming?" 

"Yes, Miss Lina! Good night Mr. Gourry, Mr. Zelgadiss…"

"I guess we should turn in, too…" sighed Zel resigned to following Lina to the ends of the earth until he could think of something better to do with his life.

"Yep." Agreed Gourry, for the same reason.

That night Zel dreamed. Not very nice dreams. Nasty dragons, burning flames and flesh, howls and screams blending into one voice…his.

"Aaaaahrg!" Zel cried and sat up in the darkness.

Gourry, sword drawn was at his side staring intently into his face. "Hmm, ah….Zel? Do you see something in here I don't?"

Zel stopped panting as his heart beat returned to normal. "No…sorry, it was a nightmare…"

"Uhh, you're looking a bit smoky around the edges, Zel. What's that about?" Gourry asked concernedly.

"My demon aura. The nightmare must have triggered a panic attack. Damn! My fangs and claws too. This won't do. I need to calm down."

"Why don't ya tell me 'bout the dream?" Gourry suggested.

"All right…actually there isn't much to tell. It was mostly crazy images and strong emotions…fear, pain, horror…dragons were tearing me apart, I think, or I was watching dragons attack something…doesn't matter now, but thanks, I'm feeling fine now."

"Ya look okay. Though I'm not used to you looking like, um… no rocks and all. How does it feel?"

"Feel? Funny how easily I've compensated for the dramatic change in weight. It's like the golem was never a part of me. It feels great! Did you see the way people looked at me when we walked into the inn?"

"Er, no…"

"That's what I mean! I was just another guy! Not some freak having to hide his face. I felt great! Tired and hungry, but … speaking of tired, we'd better try and get some sleep, right?"

snore 

The next two days were spent travelling and were uneventful. Zelgadiss was a changed man; like a weight was lifted from him. He no longer plodded along, angry at the world, but walked and shared in the conversation, telling tales from a past he'd kept hidden all those years. His smiles, once a rarity, were more frequent and sincere. Happiness which had always somehow evaded him was now a recurrent visitor, and its warmth spread to his companions. It was all Amelia could do to keep her own emotions in check and not confess her longings to him.

On the third day they reached the tiny village where Filia had opened her shop 'The Mace and Vase'. 

"So should we all just bound on in? Or just one of us sneak in and surprise her?" Lina grinned. "Okay! We'll all go together! Fine! Hey, I didn't say that one person had to be me, did I?"

She did lead the way in, however. "Filia? Hello? Jillas?"

"L-Lina I-Inverse! Oh, my! I'll go get Miss Filia. Stay right there!" squeaked a small male kitsune.

"Miss Filllllia! Come quickly! It's Lina Inverse with the princess and the swordsman, and some other man…I don't know. In the shop…yes, right now!"

"LINA? What a surprise! Oh look at you! Amelia! You've grown taller! Gourry, handsome as ever…And who _is_ this gorgeous guy you have in …oh!"

Zel's body suddenly felt on fire. He was nauseous, dizzy, and burning up.

Filia's fangs grew and tail popped out; she was going into combat mode.

"A DEMON! You brought another piece of demon filth into my home?!?" Filia screamed while her arm darted beneath her dress to pull out her mace.

"Filia! Stop it!" Lina screamed back. "It's Zelgadiss! Will you get a grip and look at him! There that's better…everyone, calm down."

Gourry had pushed Zel to the side, away from the wrath of Filia. Zel was unable to stand and sat crouching against the wall, gasping for breath. "Control…control…stop panicking…stupid demon…go back into hiding…breathe in and out, in and out…that's it…heart beat? No racing… slow down…nice and easy…friend…she's a friend…okay…better…now stand up and act like a man, not some craven demon slave…" Zelgadiss took control back, and rose to face his enemy; that is, _friend_.

He realized now why Xelloss and Filia disliked one another from the start. There was a natural negative response, physiological, bad body chemistry at work, and his demon part, unshielded by the stoic golem part felt the dragon lady's presence with a vengeance. Now that he understood what was happening, he shut down the demon shielding, and smiled as best he could, "Ahh, hello Filia. Sorry about that, I'm new at this…"

"Zelgadiss? Tell me that you are not a Mazouku, please. I'm getting mixed…feelings from you… But, I'm so sorry! How rude of me, come in all of you. Jillas? Would you bring my guests tea, please. I can see, Zelgadiss, that you have a story to tell. I must say, you scared the wits out of me when you came in, but now that I know it's you…you've become quite handsome…in a human way, haven't you?" Filia jabbered anxiously until the tea arrived. 

The tea and plates of food steadied her nerves, and that of her friends as they told Zelgadiss' story.

"So, Xelloss is a demon lord of nightmares, oh dear," Filia said at last with distress in her voice. "And you have a _mind link_ with him?" That brought on a shudder of disgust and fear. "_And_ your golem part was overcome and died, perhaps, leaving the demon and human parts to battle for control over your whole being. **_And_** he can control the demon part of you, which is in some subjugated position to the human part of you? Oh, dear Zelgadiss, this is not good," Filia warned him.

"You are telling ME? He invited me to be his **_general_**! Of course I turned him down. Our last encounter did not end on a happy note. Here I am, so close to having my dream of being human again and with my power and skills intact…only to be equally close to becoming a slave to a Mazouku lord…for all eternity!" He groaned and let his head sink onto his arms which were folded on the table. Death was looking like his only alternative.

End Part 3 Zelgadiss torn.


	4. Part 4 A Deal with Demons

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ZELGADISS TORN**

___________________ **Part 4 **_________________

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are telling ME? He invited me to be his **_general_**! Of course I turned him down. Our last encounter did not end on a happy note. Here I am, so close to having my dream of being human again and with my power and skills intact…only to be equally close to becoming a slave to a Mazouku lord…for all eternity!" Zelgadiss groaned and let his head sink onto his arms which were folded on the table. Death was looking like his only alternative. His friends were thinking along the same lines.

"If the golem part was destroyed, the demon part can be too. You lived as a whole human, you don't need the demon part to survive, just to be a gifted shaman and swordsman," Filia summarized. "So, we exorcise the demon to save the human. Simple as that!"

"Really, you think so?" Zel shook his head. "And just how do you propose to do that? This is one hell of a strong demon in me and he's not ready and willing to give up that easily. He will fight us…you…whatever…"

Lina grinned and gave a familiar wink, "Well, then…we'll just have to keep it a _secret_ from him then…" Her grin wasn't much more reassuring than her words. Lina was known to go a bit overboard with her spells to get a job done. There was no going half-ways with Lina. "Zel go find little Val and play with him while we plan your, er… his… demise, okay?"

Zel sighed. There was no use arguing with Lina. She'd put together some crazy plan…hopefully someone else would talk her out of it before some innocent someone—him in particular-- got hurt. He followed Filia down the short hallway from the entry and dining room to the sleeping quarters. Val was rolling a ball to Gravos, a devoted follower of the Valgaav of the past. 

"Val dear? Meet an old friend of mine, Zelgadiss. He's here to play too!" Filia smiled sweetly at the child and patted Zel on the shoulder. 

"Zelgaaa?" the child tried to repeat his mother's words.

Zelgadiss smiled slightly to Filia, "I'll be fine here. Go on back and watch Lina for me."

She nodded and said to her baby dragon, "I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

"Call me 'Zel' and I'll call you Val," said Zelgadiss as he lowered his lithe body to the carpet. "Gravos? It's been a long time, eh?"

"Master Zelgadiss? If the Mistress hadn't said your name, I never would have known ye!" the beastman replied in awe of the human-looking man sitting beside him. 

"Ah, yes…the rocks are gone…but I'm still part demon, and that's a problem."

"Mazouku and dragons or humans don't mix well. Look at me! Ha!"

Gravos was no handsome man, but Zel had seen a lot worse. "You look, well…contented here with Filia and little Val…" Zel said kindly, when a ball hit him on the leg. "Oh, you want me to roll the ball to you, eh? Well…here it comes," Zel spoke softly to the green haired child. 

"_He_ sure looks happier!" Zel noted, chuckling a bit. "Lost the horn, but kept the stripes and…**OUCH**!"

Zel hadn't rolled the back fast enough and Val had decided to get his attention by biting him. The bite was hard enough and Val's tiny fangs sharp enough to draw Zel's blood.

"Hey your teeth are sharp! Stop licking me! Gahh!" Zel jumped back away from the curious child.

"Zel talks too much… You taste _good_… roll the ball TO ME!" Val demanded.

"_Taste_ good? Now that's a new one… There are times when that rock exterior would come in handy again," Zel mused. "I let down my shielding for Filia's sake, but for _you,_ little dragon, it goes back up until you can stop biting!" Zel admonished, then closed his eyes to concentrate. He only wanted a thin shield. He didn't want to sicken the little guy.

"What's _that_?" Val pointed to Zel. "What are you _doing_? I don't _like_ it!"

"_That_ is how I keep little dragon boys from biting me. Now, I'm tired of rolling the ball. You try catching it instead! **Ha**! Not bad!" Zel smirked as the ball bounced off the boy's head into his chubby hands.

The odd threesome continued playing various games of Val's choosing until Filia re-entered to call Zel away.

"NO! Mommy, _make_ him stay! He tastes _good_…and he plays _real_ mean…I want to _keep_ him!" Val screamed and jumped up and down.

"_Tastes_ good? Oh dear! I'm _so_ sorry…" Filia began.

"It's all right. Val and I have an understanding now. He bites, my barrier gets stronger and he hates that, don't you?" Zel looked askance at the little guy who was nodding violently. "Yes it is pretty nasty, I agree. Listen, I have to go now, but I'll come back if I can. Bye Val!" Zel waved and followed Filia out the door while Gravos held on to the hollering boy.

"So do I _want_ to know what's going to happen? Or will that spoil the …**GAHHH**!" Zel screamed as the volley of light and dark spells impacted his unprotected body.

"HELP MEeeeeeEeee!" wailed a plaintive voice across time and space, following the astral plain to Wolfpack Island. Xelloss, alerted instantly by the cry, smiled darkly , "Of course! That's what your Master's for!" 

He disappeared SHIMMER …

…And re-appeared SHIMMER in Filia's dining room, just in time to grasp Zelgadiss' collapsing body.

GASPS ! 

" **_X E L L O S S_** ! ! !" screamed a chorus of voices.

"That's me!" He smile, one free finger raised in a salute. He stood cradling the limp chimera and surrounded by dark tendrils of astral substance and power. "Although… **Lord** Xelloss has a certain ring to it. Anyway," he raked his eyes over Lina and Filia then landed back on Zel's pain-filled face. "What have you done to him? Oh, don't bother, I'll figure it out! He's near death, if you want him to survive…I can give him a chance!"

Lina shook her head, "If the Zelgadiss we know, the human Zel can survive he will fight and return, if not… he's better off dead. It's what he wanted, I know."

"Death? You are meting out death sentences to your comrades? How cold! I'd say it's damned pessimistic of you to think that there are no other alternatives!" The Mazouku glared at the group.

Amelia ran to the Mazouku and gripped his sleeve near Zel's head, "Please, please don't make him your slave! Take me instead! He's so proud…to break him would be worse than death…I'll go instead and be happy knowing he's safe!"

Xelloss shook his head, "It would never work. You're too cheerful, my dear princess. But, I won't make YOUR Zelgadiss a slave. Not if there's hope for my own."

"What the hell do you mean by that!" shouted Lina who was losing her patience with the demon lord.

"That, my dear Lina, is a secret!" he winked and disappeared with his prize SHIMMER .

It had happened so quickly that no one had a chance to stop him. Lina was screaming. Filia was standing mace upraised staring at the empty space formerly taken up by the Mazouku and his prize. Gourry stood frowning. He had been against the entire 'kill Zel' plan from the start, sensing that Xelloss would rescue him first, which he did. Gourry had been right, and that made Lina mad too. Amelia sobbed. She had had HER Mr. Zelgadiss for such a short time. It was unfair… un_just_ to lose him so soon!

SHIMMER 

On returning to Wolfpack Island where his mistress resides, Xelloss swept by some demon trash, pushing them aside without so much as a look. His cape fluttered with the speed of his steps as he carried the immobilized young man to his mistress, the demon lord to whom he still showed allegiance. He kicked open the door to her receiving room and barged in without warning.

"Is that you, Xelloss? Is something the matter? I know we're equals now, but couldn't you ring me up first? It's only polite…My, dear, what have you brought me?" Zelas smiled languidly and dashed out the cigarette on palm.

"I need your help…please…with Zelgadiss, the chimera that travels with Lina Inverse. Lina or that dragon lady…or both… performed some spell on his demon part to kill it. It called me for help…terrified. The human part is in shock, the golem is gone for good," Xelloss explained breathlessly.

"I see…" she said, running her long slender fingers over his face. A frown formed between her brows. "We must work quickly…A separation might work. What do you think?" she rose and pointed to the velvet divan. 

"I don't know. Both parts are strong…he was Rezo's great-grandson… The human part might survive the attack and separation, but I want the demon component," Xelloss replied. Laying Zelgadiss out and removing his belts, sword and cloak, Xelloss added, "That part's mine."

"You're building a constituency? I see…a worthy cause. Well, then… I'll handle the demon element then, since if there's a chance for it to pull through, it can't help but obey my summons. Do you think that the human portion will trust you?" she asked.

"L-sama only knows. It might. I had established a mind link with both segments of his mind, but the human resisted my overtures to join forces with me. He's a very stubborn, proud human. But he is logical and no-nonsense concerning magic, so I'm hopeful…"

"Good. Establish your mind link. When you are successful, keep the human engaged while I try to contact the demon spirit. If I am successful, we will attempt the separation…" 

A moment later, Xelloss nodded that he was successful in contacting the human and Zelas ordered, "then…NOW!"

Zelgadiss lay pale and still, while overhead, two fantastically powerful demon lords fought with his soul and spirit, untangling the mess that made up the chimera. 

"Zelgadiss? Hello! Yes, it is me again!" Xelloss said through his mind linkage. He had to try to convince Zelgadiss that he was there to help him, not destroy him. No easy task considering the last thing Zel must have remembered was being attacked by unseen forces. "No! Don't shut down! I'm trying to save you! Funny, eh? It was Lina and your friends who tried to kill you. Now there's a twist, huh? Okay, so… they tried to kill the demon _in_you in hopes that the **_human_**-you would strike out and take over. I agree, rather harsh…and stupid. So, that leaves you in shock now and I'm trying to revive you. No don't move yet! I said _revive_, not _resurrect_! Big difference! I have a little help here as well… It doesn't matter whom right now. Time is of the essence you might say, and we need to know if the demon part is still responsive…What? You can feel it? It's hurting? I'm _so_ sorry. Really I am. It's not the kind of pain a demon thrives on." Xelloss glanced over at Zelas, who nodded. She was ready.

"Zelgadiss? Good, you're listening. I have a plan, but without your cooperation it has little hope of succeeding." Xelloss paused for Zel to answer in the affirmative. "First off, there has never been an undo spell for Rezo's creation spell. Yes, I know, what a waste of countless years for you…BUT…getting back on track in the here and now…" 

Zelas scowled at him to get a move on. "Zelgadiss? With only two parts to concern ourselves with right now, I'd like to try a separation spell. The result? Two of you, the demon-only and the human-only." Xelloss winced at Zel's mental slap. "I'm sorry, but you have few other choices. Like to hear them all? Okay, you may remain as you were…being comatose and die. Alternatively, you can become Mazouku and unite with me as my general. That's it. Ready to listen to my solution?" 

Zelas was about to strike them both dead on the spot, so Xelloss hurried on. "Okay, that's more reasonable. We complete the separation spell and have your human soul be Mazouku-free so you can live out your life as best you can. IF we can revive the demon part after Lina's attack while you remain linked to me... Oh, and I keep the demon part and train it to serve me, of course. What? Oh yes, there's always that scenario; we _may _fail, but highly unlikely. Your death, I won't be held accountable to L-Sama for that. See? No secrets! Yes, you may think a moment…"

Zelas shook her head. 

"Buuuuut not too long! We're endangering your lives as we wait. Yes?" Xelloss chuckled mentally, "Thinking under pressure is one of your survival skills, isn't it? Well? I see… You won't live to regret your choice. Ha, ha! Very funny, Mr. Zelgadiss. I'll do my best, I promise…and I always keep my promises. Now hang on to that thought…"

Xelloss nodded to the demon lord at his side and together they wove a complex spell. They chanted ancient words that spun black magic around and through Zelgadiss. Xelloss added pain relief to the enchantment, an unusual gift for him, primarily to support the spirit of the young man. 

At long last the chanting stopped then Xelloss placed his staff's ruby tip upon Zel's chest and Zelas drew her hands apart. The split began.

Zel's eyes flew open in horror; a silent 'no' escaped his lips.

Xelloss leaned forward and placed a gloved hand over his eyes and whispered, "You don't want to see this. I'll make it as painless as possible…don't move."

Zelas continued. She hummed words to herself and continued to separate her hands. The division widened. Xelloss continued a chant, partially to relax the chimera and partially to reinforce his mistress' spell. Slowly, along the invisible lines of the separation, a hazy astral form emerged from the prone form of Zelgadiss. This was the demon, which had once lived within him. Zelas drew the new form off to the side weaving more enchantments into it, and sucking astral power out of thin air to add it back into the newly-reformed demon spirit. The hazy form grew more substantial. 

Zelgadiss' body started to convulse. It was unable to stand the shock of the separation. Over the past five years, the human portion had come to depend upon the demon for strength and for much of it's nutritional requirements. Now it craved for that bond to return. The struggle inside of Zel's body and mind was traumatic. 

Xelloss spoke to him reassuringly, "Calm down, Zelgadiss. It's all over! And…it looks like a success! There are two of you now, understand? You, I'm speaking to the all-human Zelgadiss, do you hear me?"

Zelgadiss relaxed.

"I want you listen to me and remain calm," Xelloss continued speaking. "I'll bet you're starving for food, right? You haven't eaten human food in a very long time, have you? Open your eyes. Hello again. Well, as I was saying, I'm sure that Filia will have a feast waiting for you when you go back. You do want to go back to your friends. I correct in that assessment?"

Zelgadiss nodded slowly, becoming aware of his surroundings and his new feelings. His eyes settled on Xelloss, who was kneeling by his side, talking again. "Of course I'm sending you back… I did promise, didn't I? When you can talk and sit up. Oh, do you want to see what was **in** you? Curious?"

Zelgadiss, still unable to find his voice, simply nodded. Inside him? He felt different. Odd.

Xelloss tapped him on the shoulder and helped him to get upright. "Okay, then…relax…that's right! You're all human again! I'll help you sit up."

Zelgadiss shuddered and blinked his eyes a few times. The first thing he saw again was Xelloss. His voice. Xelloss' voice had held his sanity intact and stabilized his body. Zel now owed him his life. Damn. He felt the Mazouku lift him up so that he could look around. 

With a cough, Zel cleared his throat enough to mutter, "Where am I? No, don't bother…" Zel noticed the beautiful, deadly Zelas Metallium standing beside Xelloss. Oh, dear gods…I owe _her_ as well… He bowed his head slightly, "I am obligated beyond my means to repay you as well, Mistress Beastmaster."

"How polite you are, human. Just call me Zelas. After tearing you apart, I feel particularly close." She smiled, but it made him feel even more uneasy. "See your demon half? Over there… I've been nursing it back to health. You may touch it, if you like. It certainly recognizes you…it seems to retained quite an attachment to you."

Indeed, the astral mass swirled toward and around Zelgadiss, caressing his face and hands. Zel looked aghast at it, but held out his hand and let it linger near him.

"Amazing! Xelloss grinned. "Well, Zelgadiss, as you can see it has no form yet, or name. I think… I will want it to look as much like you as it can. Male or female? Go on, _you_ choose!" 

"What?" squeaked the human, then finding his voice, Zel tried again. "Ahh…male, if it's going to be like me."

"Okay!" Xelloss smiled and chanted a few words. He tipped his staff into the astral spirit and snapped his fingers. The form condensed and reformed into a blue-gray male body, with silvery, wire hair. It was indeed reminiscent of the previous Zelgadiss. The demon opened its Mazouku eyes and looked at Xelloss, then Zelgadiss and grinned. What a set of fangs it had! Short, thin, and pointy. The demon turned a long pointed ear towards the human in response to Zel's gasps of surprise. And horns! Two gray horns sprouted from its hair near its forehead. The demon jumped and spun around, testing its legs. 

"What, no tail?" Zelgadiss said at last in a mocking tone, although, he was secretly pleased with the looks of his demon counterpart.

"Do you want him to have one?" Xelloss snickered.

"No. Leave him be. Gahhh!" 

The demon leaped at Zelgadiss and grasped the delicate, human-fleshed hand in its own thin, bluish one. 

"Watch the claws, demon!" Zel shouted as he slapped the paw away.

Xelloss was laughing hysterically at Zel's discomfort. "That almost made up for my having to mask your pain earlier…it could have fed an army of Mazouku! Sigh Of course, all that suffering probably would have killed _you_ in the process," he said wiping his eyes dramatically.

"He looks like me, Xelloss," Zelgadiss noted petulantly and ignoring Xelloss' performance. "Someone might get him confused with the old me."

Zelas shook her head. "My dears, my work is done here and since there is nothing more in it for me… why don't you take your toys and go to your room?"

"Yes, Mistress, and…thank you," murmured Xelloss, bowing subserviently before her.

Zelgadiss nodded. The new demon watched and repeated Xelloss' bow with great respect.

Zelgadiss spotted his belts, sword, and cloak lying in a heap. He draped the cloak over the new demon and followed Xelloss out the door. "Here, cover yourself up some…have some modesty!" 

Xelloss lead them down an empty hall and into a dimly lit room. "Lighting" Zel whispered, and a glowing ball of light brighten a corner with a couch. "Now what?"

"It's time to send you back!" smiled Xelloss.

"What about…him? Will he be all right?"

"Him? Would you like to help me name him? How about…Zelly? No?" Xelloss laughed.

"Give him some dignity and some clothes!" Zelgadiss demanded.

"If you insist..." snap Xelloss instantly rearranged his astral structure and dressed the demon in pale shaman clothes.

"Not like _me_, please!" Zel exclaimed. "I don't want him to think he's me! Or anyone else to get us confused!"

"Okay!" snap Xelloss re-dressed the new demon in a gray tunic and black pants. "Back to names…how about Gadis Metallium?"

"Shit! Xelloss! No! What kind of a stupid name is that? How about…Greyzel?" Zelgadiss turned to the new demon who grinned evilly (well with those teeth he couldn't help it-- Zel thought to himself).

"Greyzel Metallium it is! Good job! Well, then your business is done here, human. I don't expect we'll meet again, you and I," smiled Xelloss extending a hand.

"No? How about Greyzel?" Zelgadiss asked, perhaps a bit wistfully.

"Would you like that reminder? To see your 'better' half again?" Xelloss chuckled again. "Well, maybe, then…after I've bonded him securely to myself I'll bring him around and show him off to you and all your friends. At this point I think he's more apt to bond to his security blanket--you, of course—than to me. In a few weeks I'll seek you out and introduce you to my new general-in-training. Now then, say good bye…handshakes are polite…me too…Don't worry so much, Zelgadiss. You are not in my debt or Zelas'. I am the one who owes her, not you. Oh, and she already has something in mind for me, I'm certain. And as for your debt to me, I have Greyzel. Making you free and clear. Okay?"

Zelgadiss nodded and shook hands with his namesake and 'partner', then shook Xelloss' hand. Xelloss didn't release the grip, instead he grasped Zel's shoulder with his other hand and SHIMMER 

SHIMMER transported them to Filia's dining room.

"Zelgadiss!" shouted an excited gathering.

"Xelloss? You brought him back?" Lina shouted in bewilderment.

"Why not? He's all human now. What use would he be to me? Besides…he left me something special behind…a **token** of our…past relationship. So here he is good as new. _Better,_ he might say!" Xelloss leaned into Lina's ear and said seriously, "Take care of him, Miss Lina, he's going to need it. Ta! Ta!" Xelloss raised his staff in salute to them all, and disappeared. SHIMMER 

"So, tell us what happened, Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia cried.

"I…was unconscious mostly. But Zelas and Xellos separated the demon spirit from my human soul and…saved my life."

"What about the demon?" asked Lina darkly.

"They saved him too. He recognized me! He knows me. He looks a lot like me, too, unfortunately." His eyes darkened for a moment, then he remembered something more, "I got to name him. _Greyzel Metallium_. Xelloss attached that last part, obviously," Zel smirked.

"So where is…he?" asked Filia nervously.

"With Xelloss. He's keeping him…"

"So that's the special **token**?" Lina mused.

"Yes, he'll make him his…servant. I guess that being a general to a demon lord isn't so bad, eh? He can't really survive otherwise. Demons need a bond it seems…" His mind drifted over the events of the recent past. "Oh, Greyzel _wanted_ me back, I could tell. Heh, heh…I didn't tell Xelloss, but I had a mind link with the little guy. Ah, well… not so little. He's my size…bluer…wire hair and all. What was that, Lina? Yes, the pointy ears too. Oh, and… and…horns, two of them! Each about seven inches long." Zel pointed to his forehead and smiled. "Here and here. What, Amelia? Eyes? Yes, he has eyes…only two, thank the gods… Mazouku-type eyes. I don't know what color, though, it was too dark, but they must have been light. Oh, umm… he has many fangs and long, sharp claws. What was that you said about me, Lina? No, he doesn't look JUST like me! I said he resembles what I looked like as a chimera-thing, except somewhat…more evil. Xelloss will bring him by in a few weeks…after they are bonded, so if you are all around, you'll see him. Now that's all! I'm STARVING! I have to eat food **now** and I will eat…even **_you_**!"

The last sentence of his tirade was directed to the curious little dragon boy who had ventured out into the room upon hearing Zelgadiss' voice and stationed himself behind his mother's skirt. Now Zel was chasing the boy around the room and finding that he was still pretty nimble and quick, despite his body's loss. Val chortled with joy and tumbled and bounced, but did not bite. 

"Well, he seems happy," Gourry smiled at Zel. As the baby dragon screamed followed by the grinning teenager.

"He's fast and agile as ever, it appears," Gourry added as he ducked his head to avoid Zel's flying leap over the table and chairs.

"Zelgadiss! Don't you dare use spells in my house! You'll have to fix every bit of damage flash, boom! OR PAY FOR IT!" screamed Filia. As everyone settled down around the dining table, Filia smiled and poured tea. "That's better. Now you may pass the biscuits and eat…like a gentleman. Oh… Lina, I say… I think the demon part was better behaved."

"A bit gloomy perhaps, but dark and mysterious…" Lina smiled. Her smile dissolved when she caught Zel snatching one of the pats of butter from her plate. "Hey, that's MY food, buster! Get you own…hey! Now I have to fight all **_three _**of you for food? NOOOOO!" 

"Seems you still have some magic, ahhh, Zel? Umm, that is _my_ plate, you know…" Gourry added concerned about the dwindling pile of food.

"Well I think he's…******WONDERFUL******" Amelia sighed all dreamy-eyed. "Here, take some of my food…but not ALL of it! Mr. Zelgadiss!"

Filia sighed, "I'll see what else there is to eat." She stood and pushed out her chair then paused to look sternly down at the young man eating greedily for once. "I hope you can learn to cook, Zelgadiss, you're going to need a job to keep up with your new appetite!"

What other changes Zelgadiss would have to get used to, could wait until later, after lunch and a long well deserved nap.

Later, Lina stood back and looked at her friend. "You won, Zel. You truly are as strong as you always wanted to be. Heh. So, now that you're taken care of, we can start thinking about _me_ again!"

The young sorceress walked over to where Gourry was snarfing down the remnants of dinner, and snatched a bread roll out of his hand.

The End Part 4 Zelgadiss Torn.


	5. Part 5 A Visit From a Close Friend

 __________________________________________

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

                         **ZELGADISS TORN**

___________________ **Part 5 **_________________

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 "Yes…Xelloss will make him—that is, my separated demon part-- his servant.  And, since Xelloss is a Mazouku Lord now, he will train him to be his general, which is better than being a mere servant.  I mean…being the general to a demon lord isn't so bad," Zelgadiss told his friends.  "He can't really survive otherwise.  Demons need a bond… it seems."  Zel looked a bit misty-eyed as he focused on some far-distant tree or bird.  "It, um…that is _Greyzel_, wanted me back, I could tell.  He needed that bond we shared."  

Amelia placed a hand on his arm, as comforting gesture not lost on him or anyone else. She believed Zel needed to forge a new bond himself, this time to a human…and she planned to make him see that she was just that right one. 

Zel smiled slightly, and then chuckled, "Heh, heh…I didn't tell Xelloss, but I had a mind link with the little guy—still do, I think."

"Little?  Is he small?"  Amelia asked.  She held up her other hand fingers a few inches apart to demonstrate just how little she was imagining him to be.

Without the golem-rock part to stiffen his face and mask his emotions, Zel was now more animated.  As he described his 'lost demon part', he touched his face and body, something his friends had never seen him do in the past.  "Well, not so little, in fact he's my size…bluer skin, naturally… still has the wire hair and all…yes, the pointy ears I had.  You would recognize him right off, I think.  Oh, and…horns, two.  Here and here," Zel pointed to his forehead area.    

He continued answering questions posed by Gourry and Lina.  "The horns were about seven inches long and bony looking.  Eyes?  Yes, he had eyes…only two… Mazouku.  I don't know what color, it was too dark, but they must have been light green or blue for me to notice them at all. Not glowing, just lightly colored.  What else made him different?  Oh, umm…lots of fangs and long claws.  What was that, Lina?  No, not **JUST like me!  I said he looked _like _I did, somewhat…more evil.  Xelloss will bring him by in a few weeks…after they are bonded, so if you are all around, you'll see him.  Now that's enough explanation!  I'm famished!"**

~*~

A month had passed since Zelgadiss had said those words.  He was finding that he was still pretty nimble and quick, despite his body's loss of the valuable demon parts.  He smiled to himself remembering that momentous day and a few other things his friends had said:

'Seems you still have some magic, ahhh, Zel?'-- from Gourry and from Lina: 'You won, Zel.  You truly are as strong as you always wanted to be!'   

Amelia had said some very nice, but embarrassing things as well, things he had to grow used to since he had agreed to return to Seyruun with the little princess.  That she considered Zel her 'boyfriend' was apparent to everyone and although he had not said anything to the contrary, he had not said anything to lead her to that conclusion either.  He needed work, and the white magic capital of the city-state was the place to start.  Sadly, he was not as strong as before and without the demon shielding, he was vulnerable to attack as any other human.  He was going to have to re-learn swordplay and focus on his defensive moves.  To do this, he asked Gourry to coach him, and to pay for it he was working for Prince Philonel 'Phil', Amelia's boisterous father. 

"At least I still have my skills as a shamanist, although the prince seems to value my intellectual capacity far more," Zel smiled confidently. 

He had not considered himself a learned man, but after traveling the entire world and having studied at nearly every shrine and store of knowledge, Zelgadiss had gained a rare wisdom and insight called THE BIG PICTURE.  Phil was grooming the handsome young man to become his chief ambassador, to spread the Just and Righteous Word of Seyruun with diplomacy and skillful employment of tack, reason, and strength.  Zelgadiss was blissfully unaware of Phil's plans, which was just as well.  It made him easier to mold.

Lina hung around as well.  She found part-time work as a waitress to be rewarding.  She could partake of all-she-could-eat once a day and tuck away a little rainy-day loose change.  This was temporary, from her point of view.  And to break up the monopoly of the good life, every few days the foursome would take off in pursuit of adventure.  Short ones.  Just for a day or two, including visits to Filia and little Val.  In fact, the roads around Seyruun were becoming so safe from bandits that the city's trade and commerce was increasing measurably.  Prince Philonel was a happy man.

And not only him, Amelia was on cloud-nine.  Surrounded by the comfortable trappings of her home, family, and friends, she went about her daily duties joyfully with a skip to her step and a tune on her tongue.  Everything was going great, except…Zelgadiss.  He was busy.  He was focused on his work and training now instead of his cure, making him a driven man, not a romantic one.  He often joined Lina, Gourry, and Amelia on their adventures, and although he smiled more and appeared to be happy, he was, oddly enough, the same person he had always been—very private and rather solitary by choice.  This she wanted to change… soon… fast… any way she could.  Her opportunity came unexpectedly one day…

          "I need you to visit Atlas City once again, my dear," the prince began instructing his daughter.  "You know that we have a wonderful reputation for diplomacy in matters concerning dragons.  Well, I've been just now been handed a request from the Atlas City-State Council to send an emissary as a third party to oversee some particular dispute discussions.  The details are missing.  In fact, the purpose and goals are missing here, but that may simply be for security-sake or maybe they don't know themselves and are trying to stay out of the trouble.  I don't know!  I had heard that there might be some trouble-- rumors only from a contingent of Green Dragons, mind you—brewing between a troll settlement and the Black Dragons lying to their east."

          "And you want me to go?"  Amelia said, more than asked.

          "Yes, my dearest daughter, but I'd like you to take your friends.  Mr. Greywords in particular, Miss Inverse, and the dragon woman, Miss Ul Copt, if you think she might help the situation.  Now, the Greywords chap I'll talk to now.  Right up his alley, this job is, I think.  The others are up to you."

          "When would you like us to leave?"  

"This week…  As soon as possible."

          Zelgadiss had finished his workout with Gourry and sent his friend off to clean up.  He ripped off his own sweaty shirt and used it to mop off his brow and the back of his neck, beneath his short ponytail, then collapsed on a grassy knoll to stare at the clouds passing overhead.  It was a delicious spring day in every way.  He was happy.  He felt light as a feather-- no rocky protuberances or heavy weight to restrain his face-- so he smiled.  His hair grew fast and now long soft, brown locks hung past his shoulders when not tied back.  

Food.  Now _that_ was a nuisance, having to eat three times a day or feel that nagging reminder.  It seemed that no matter how much he ate, he was still slim, like Lina.  Oh, and he had even grown a bit taller!  He rubbed the calluses, which had formed on his palms, of his right hand against his bare chest and thought, "Yes…life is wonderful!"

          Then he decided to try to contact Greyzel.  He did this twice a day, giving his 'evil twin' a little nudge.  Sadly, as far as he knew, he had received no return call.  Nothing.  The link was still there, Zelgadiss was certain because he could feel it in his mind.  He could feel the one with Xelloss too, but that he did not use.  Ever.  He wanted it gone.  He had hoped it had simply dissolved by this time, but it was there, nonetheless.  So, he wondered, why he had not yet 'heard' from either one of the demons.  Of course, they did not measure time like humans.  What are a few weeks in a life that knows no end?  As a result, he shut down the link after waiting for nothing and rested his mind and his heart.  Life was wonderful.

          "Zel-gaaaaaaaaaa-diss!  Mr. Zel-gaaaa-diss!"  The lovely, dark-haired princess stood in the field below and called up to where Gourry had said Zel had gone—his retreat.

_          Life _was…full of interruptions, wasn't it_?  He sighed and sat up to look in the direction of Amelia's call.  There she stood, waving a scarf as a signal.  So, something is up then.  As he stood up, he brushed off the loose leaves and scanned the ground for his tossed and neglected shirt.  In a quick move, the dark-haired young man snagged up the dirty rag and used it as a flag to wave back, "Coming!"_

          He hopped and jogged down the narrow path he had worn in the grass to where Amelia was standing.

          "Beautiful day, what?" he said.

          "Oh…yes it is!" she answered enthusiastically.  

          Zelgadiss looked down and caught her eyes roving over his bare chest.  She noticed the light tan setting off his well-toned muscles and the thin trail of dark hair disappearing into his pants.

          "Um…something important?" he asked quietly.  His first impulse was to cover himself, a reflex he had not yet gotten over.  Besides it was the princess, young, beautiful and, as yet, unmarried.  It would not be proper for him to be half dressed and standing un-chaperoned with the princess; that is, if he cared for such niceties as that.  Probably the many years of camping outdoors and fighting in close quarters with Amelia and Lina had made him unconcerned about appropriate conduct.  No…he knew better, but funny, he didn't care at all.  They were alone and he found he was enjoying the attention he was receiving as her eyes raked over his exposed body once again.

          "Oh!"  Her breath caught in her throat and a blush spread over her cheeks as she met his eyes at last.  What was it she was supposed to tell him?  "Daddy wants to see you right away.  He has a mission for you and Lina and all of us!"  She started to look up, and then lowered her long black eyelashes, sweeping her cheeks.  _He's so handsome…He was a gorgeous chimera, but now…he's a man._

          "Is that so?"  Zel smirked.  The little girl was all grown up and interested in him, he could tell.  He had no excuses any more to deny his feelings for her as well, but he waited, not knowing exactly for what.  Maybe he wanted to achieve something first, to be something grander than what he was, something besides being the grandson of Rezo the Red Priest.  "Do I have time to bathe and change clothes?" 

          "Uh…huh…" she nodded wide-eyed.  Bathing…it made her think of combing out that long messy hair, no longer wires, but now damp and clinging to his broad shoulders…

          "All right.  Thanks for giving me the message _personally, Amelia."  He avoided any further eye contact, but made certain that he brushed her arm with his as they parted._

          Amelia remained transfixed in place, watching him walk off.  _Was he flirting with me?  _Zelgadiss_?  She wondered about this new possibility as her heart fluttered like the wings of a passing butterfly.  _

          Then Zelgadiss did something highly eccentric for him, just before he was to pass out of Amelia's view, he turned, looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a small smile and waved with a couple fingers.  To his delight, she was still watching him!  Her hands flew up over her mouth.  Caught! 

          She was almost certain that she could hear him chuckle as he disappeared from sight.  There was no doubt about that having been a playful come-on and he had caught her admiring him in return!  So?  Now what?

          Prince Philonel had no difficulty convincing Lina and Company to take to the road to Atlas City.  Not only was Lina hankering for some adventure, but they had an expense account as well!  He spent the greatest amount of time drilling Zelgadiss on potential pitfalls and possible outcomes.  

          "The Trolls are not our enemies, but the Black Dragons are not our friends.  Both are most likely at fault and infringing on all their neighboring land.  Cephied knows we've had our problems with the Black Dragons lately!  Burning up those woods when their _controlled_ fires went out of control!  However, don't let the Atlas City-State Council rope you into some commitment of forces to fight some battle without you and Amelia seeing first-hand what's going on.  If it looks like we should fight fire with fire, then…so be it.  Seyruun is a loyal ally.  I just don't want to bring warfare to our borders on their say-so alone, understand?"  Prince Phil asked.

          Zelgadiss nodded.  "I have never had any interaction with the Green Dragons before so this should be interesting.  Don't worry.  I won't be moved by speeches and outside pressures and you understand Lina has no patience for politics.  Then…of course you know Amelia…er…I mean…Princess Amelia will see to it that the truth is revealed."

          "Yes," the prince grinned revealing a set of huge gleaming teeth.  "That's why I'm sending you.  I know I'll get results."

          "Oh, well just send Lina and you'll get results!"  Zel quipped with a smirk.

          "I mean results that I can live with," Phil chuckled.  "So, I won't keep you any longer.  I know you'll have some preparations to attend to."

          Zelgadiss stood and bowed slightly before leaving the room.  He had stepped partway down the hallway back to his own quarters, when he felt it.  Like a prickling under his scull followed by a whisper, as if a voice was calling him from somewhere inside his head.

          "Greyzel?"  Zel croaked.  Then it was gone.  His 'demon' part had communicated with him, albeit only briefly.

~*~

          The next day Lina and company found themselves on the road, a light drizzle falling, and the sky gray and forbidding.  They were on horseback with light packs and hidden cash to supplement their travels and afford them the comforts of warm, dry rooms in inns and plenty of food. Comforts of this kind made traveling with Lina possible…certainly less nerve-racking.

SHIMMER

          The unanticipated appearance of Xelloss in the overhanging branches startled the horses and it took a few spells from Amelia to settle them down.  "Mr. Xelloss!"  Amelia began with the intention of giving him a lecture.

          Beside the familiar Mazouku bearing his usual benign smile, crouched a slender, blue-faced creature dressed in black who was obviously not human.

          "Greyzel!"  Zelgadiss shouted the delight he felt at the reunion evident in his voice.  He pulled up his horse to a stop and dropped down to the ground.

          "Maaasssster Zelgaaaaadisssss," the blue demon said, hissing slightly through his multitude of fine, sharp fangs.  The slight creature, thinner and more wiry than Zelgadiss, leaped from his perch in the tree and landed inches from Zelgadiss and grasped his hand.  Looking up into Zel's deep blue eyes in silent supplication, the demon appeared ready to reattach itself at once.

          "My, my…" Xelloss said as he floated down to Zel's side.  "It seems he remembers you, Zelgadiss."  Xelloss smiled, but his eyes cracked open and contained no mirth.  "How endearing…"

          It was in fact rather shocking.  Zelgadiss found himself flooded with emotions, mostly warm and tender and didn't know how exactly to express them.  On his first attempt, he clutched his demon likeness in a crushing hug, but withdrew abruptly when the poor creature swooned.

         "Ah…that's too bad," Xelloss murmured.  "If you can't control your emotions a bit, Mr. Zelgadiss, I'll have to take him away.  He hasn't my tolerance for you sappy humans…yet."

          "Oh, er…sorry," Zel said with a faint blush.  He dropped his arms to his sides and stepped back.  "Um, it's good to see you again, Greyzel."  He waited a moment to see if the demon would respond, then giving up attempting to appraise his counter-point's state of well-being, Zel asked, "How are you doing?"

          Greyzel looked worriedly back and forth from Xelloss to Zelgadiss, searching Xelloss' face for an answer.

          "Greyzel, it's okay.  You can talk to him," Xelloss coaxed his charge.  To Lina he said, "This is his first outing since our bonding and I'm afraid he's a bit overwhelmed."

          Lina thought differently and wasn't afraid to tell him so.  "I'd say he looks more afraid of you.  Why doncha leave him and Zel alone awhile?"

          Xelloss shrugged.  He did not like the idea, but saw no harm in testing his bond for a few hours.  "Fine.  Greyzel?  I'll be back.  Have fun!"  

SHIMMER And Xelloss was gone.  

          By this time the others had dismounted and formed a kind of circle around Zelgadiss and Greyzel.  Gourry held out his hand and said casually, "Ah, good ta meetcha.  Um…I'm Gourry…friend of Zel's here."

          Zelgadiss looked at Greyzel who looked at the hand, then back at him.  The way the demon was drooling, made him wonder if he might think Gourry was offering him his hand to bite!  Zel reached out, grabbed Gourry's hand, and shook it.  "See?  It's a greeting."

          Greyzel watched the demonstration carefully and nodded.  Slowly, the demon stretched out its long-fingered, clawed hand toward Gourry.  The big swordsman smiled and gamely clutched the proffered hand and pumped it up and down with his usual good-humor.  "Might wanna trim yer nails," he noted.  Gourry was not being glib, just honest.

          Zelgadiss found his own voice and continued the introductions, "Greyzel?  This is Lina Inverse, a very powerful sorceress."

          Lina stepped forward and grasped the demon's paw in her own.  "Glad ta meet ya too.  You make a pretty cute demon, Greyzel.  Nice hair, but the horns are really over the top."  

          Greyzel grinned and swept a clawed hand through the wiry strands of silvery hair—preening.  Demons loved to be admired as long as the good vibes we not too sweet.  Then his grin deepened.  He turned toward Amelia.

          Amelia hated him.  She knew it was very unjust and unreasonable, but she hated the blue demon just the same.  He represented something closer to Zelgadiss than anyone else, and it was clear how completely smitten it was with Zelgadiss.  Like Zelgadiss, but unalike, especially the eyes.  They weren't Zel's large blue-green eyes, they were narrower and pale icy blue, practically frosty.  Amelia hated how they bore into her now.  

          Greyzel was feeding hungrily at Amelia's negative emotions, devouring and absorbing them with relish, thus the grin.

          "Hey, Amelia," Lina said.  "I think he likes you.  Must be a holdover from his contact with Zel!"

          Since Zelgadiss had not favored anyone with the knowledge of his attraction to Amelia, this disclosure from Lina was most unwelcome, and embarrassing.  In order to pass off the comment as unimportant, Zel cleared his throat and said in a louder tone than before, "And this is Princess Amelia of Seyruun."

          "So…we have to put off our stop at Filia's until Xelloss comes back for your little _bud here," Lina observed.  "I don't think she and Val would appreciate the little fellow."_

          "But we have to get to Atlas City for the council meeting, Miss Lina!"  Amelia turned to Zelgadiss.  "Call Xelloss.  Make him take him away."

          Lina raised an eyebrow at that outburst.  She wasn't crazy about having a creepy demon of uncertain temperament hanging around, but this was or at least _seemed_ important to Zelgadiss.  What was Amelia's problem  now?

The End.  Zelgadiss Torn, Part 5.


	6. Part 6 Choices

__________________________________________

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

                         **ZELGADISS TORN**

___________________ **Part 6 **_________________

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

          Zelgadiss smirked, "Oh certainly, Lina.  As if I have the power to conjure up Mazouku and command them."  He shook his head chuckling to himself.  "I'll keep an eye on Greyzel, until Xelloss returns for him.  That's the best I can offer."

          That was fine with Lina.  If Zel wanted the job, fine.  Just fine.

Amelia, annoyed, bit back her objections since it might have provoked Zelgadiss to think that she doubted his ability to control his wicked little demon.  Amelia might have been the youngest of the four friends and the most innocent, but she was not ignorant of the fragility of the male ego.  "So are we going directly to collect Filia?  It would be polite of us to send a message on ahead and warn her."

"Go ahead, if you want to," Lina said with a casual wave of her hand.  "But the cost comes out of your share!"

"How far to the next town?"  Gourry asked.  "Just thinkin' ahead, too."

Lina glanced up at the tall guy with a look of incredulity.  "Eh?  Since when did you start thinkin' in advance, huh?  Ha, ha, well anyway… we'll reach someplace by nightfall."

"Hey, get your hands off me!"  Lina slapped at the clawed fingers stroking her hair affectionately.  "Oh, it's just you, Greyzel."

"Pretty…ssssssoft."

Lina grinned at the very demonic, blue Zel-like face, "Yeah, I've got great hair, huh?  Yours is…wow!  Did you guys ever feel this hair?  Zel, it's more…metal-like than yours ever was.  Greyzel, nice hair!"  

She was rewarded with a fang-filled grin.  "So, do ya know all the stuff Zel does?  You know, did ya get a copy of his memories too?"

"Ssssome.  I know _you_.  You are Lina Inverse, the most beautiful, powerful sorceress in all the land," Greyzel said with a small bow.

Lina swelled with pride.  "This guy knows his facts!"

"He sure knows what ta say to _Lina_," Gourry whispered to Amelia, who was also a bit envious of all the attention the demon was getting.

"If you're not careful, that… _thing_ will ensorcel her too!  Mr. Zelgadiss is already under its enchantment, I'm afraid," Amelia warned.

"Really?  He looks just the same ta me."  Gourry watched Zel in conversation with both Lina and Greyzel.  "He's still human.  And, Amelia, that little guy's not goin' around Lina at all.  More hoppin' in front…"

"'En-SOR-sell', not 'encircle'!  Honestly, Mr. Gourry…" Amelia shook her head impatiently.  She stomped on ahead, passing the others in her haste to put time and space between 'that thing' and herself.  

Greyzel practically swooned as the little princess sped by him, buffeting him with her angry aura.  Lina raised an eyebrow as Zelgadiss clasped the demon under an arm providing him with some support.  "Greyzel here's more taken with us girls than his human counterpart ever was," she noted aloud.

Zel blushed.  That added more fuel to Lina's fire.

"Of course, he's just goin' on your memories and impressions of us, right Zel?  Maybe your feelings for the ladies are only now being revealed by your little demon shadow…" Lina stopped as Zel's color darkened further.  Time to back off for now.  He was a friend and all…  "Just kiddin' ya, Zel.  Don't be so sensitive, eh?"  Ignoring the sputtering Zel for the moment—he was swearing that he was as **in**sensitive as they came-- Lina clutched Greyzel's free arm and yanked him forward.  "Come on with me and tell me what you can remember about me, for starters…"

"NO!"  Zel hacked out.  "You don't want to do that!  Greyzel!  It's… it's…"

Greyzel planted his feet and turned to Zel.  "It's a sssssssecret!"

Brightening, Zel said, "That's right!  _Our secret."  Definitely he did not want Greyzel spilling out his inner-most private thoughts to…to…even his best friends._

"Yessss_, our ssssecret."_

Lina was left gaping in disbelief while the others, even Amelia had a good laugh.  Greyzel was learning all kinds of irritating habits from his Mazouku master, it seemed.

As much as Greyzel fawned over Lina, it was nothing compared with how he kowtowed to his human complement.  He patently adored Zel and watched him like a hawk, memorizing his reactions then later mimicking his voice inflections and hand movements—perfecting what he already knew.  Gourry thought it was odd, but funny.  Lina found it 'charming'—a most _un-Lina-like utterance.  Amelia… considered it to be disgusting and insulting, and felt bad about harboring such unjust feelings.  There was an obvious connection/attraction between Zel and Greyzel, but that was to be expected.  They had shared a body and mind for many years._

The next day they continued their journey after a hearty breakfast, knowing that if they made good time they could reach Filia's home in time for a delicious free dinner.  For that reason, Lina had them on a forced march with no rests, not even for lunch.  Along the way, Amelia hoped to Cephied that her note sent by a fleet-footed courier from the inn would arrive at Filia's before they did!

The weather was pleasant, their pace deserving of reward, the company, well, that was something else again.  Xelloss had not yet returned to retrieve his servant, Greyzel, who had –in turn-- ingratiated himself with everyone.  Where he had found the tools from the depths of Zel's personality to befriend and charm her comrades so quickly, Amelia could only guess---Xelloss.  She had to admit that even she felt her barriers against his intrusion melt a little.  Blast that Mazouku charisma anyway!  He was trying so hard to get Zel's approval.  But it wasn't natural!  A human should not have a demon like that idolizing him!  Amelia wished that Xelloss would come soon and collect his little general before he and her Zelgadiss were once again inseparable.

They encountered the messenger boy around lunch time, had Lina allowed them to break long enough to eat a lunch.  That meant that Filia would be forewarned of their impending visit, thank Cephied!  Amelia was still lost in thought, when a cry from Lina alerted her to possible danger.  Alas, the messenger boy, real or no, had been a diversion, distracting them while a horde of Trolls burst from hiding spots in the tall shrubs beside the road.

"You can't just slice 'em and dice 'em, guys!" Lina shouted as she reinforced Zel's magical barrier with her own.  "They just regenerate and…"

KA-BOOM!

Lina's tutorial was interrupted by a loud explosion.  Swirling masses of black energy, roiling and re-coiling upon itself in smaller, colorful eddies, charged over, around and through the Trolls.  What they couldn't see, their ears confirmed as the agonizing scream of Troll bodies being torn limb from limb and blasted to ashes filled the air.  In the course of a few horrifying minutes, their enemies were defeated, decimated, and dispelled.  And standing alone between Lina, her comrades, and the space-where-the-Troll-had-been, was Greyzel.  He lowered his arms and harnessed in his demon aura before turning around.  "All gone!"  he announced with a smile.

"T-thank you, Greyzel," Zelgadiss gasped.

"Er, ah…yeah," Lina managed.  "Pretty impressive."  She gave him a reassuring grin and a slap on the back to confirm her acknowledgment.  "Couldn'ta done better myself!"  

Now that was praise indeed, coming from the self-proclaimed sorceress supreme!

"Damned right!"  Zelgadiss barked with a well-meaning punch.  "Now tell me, what was that spell you used?"  He swung an arm around his demon friend's shoulder and together continued their journey.

Amelia shivered.  Now she another reason to not like the demon, he was powerful and deadly.  And Zelgadiss loved it!

Lina noticed Amelia's strained countenance and decided that she must have been more frightened than usual.  "Hey, its okay.  Trolls are gone and we'll be at Filia's in a few hours, then…" Lina's eyes glowed with excitement, "we can eat, drink and be merry, right?"

Amelia smiled faintly and nodded.  Now if only that had been Mr. Zelgadiss offering her his sympathy and affection!  Attention.  She kicked the ground, stumbling, but caught herself before falling on her face.  That would get his attention, falling unceremoniously in the road like a klutz!  What could she do to tear him away from that Mazouku?

There he was up ahead of everyone else, talking to Greyzel, of course.  Gourry, some ways behind, was pleading shamelessly with Lina to stop, just pause a bit to get a drink at the stream so invitingly close.  Apparently, Lina relented, since now she was turning off the road to the left.

"Mr. Zelgadiss, Lina's changing directions!" Amelia shouted, running to catch up with him.

Zelgadiss heard her call and pivoted on a heel so quickly that he bumped into the poor girl.  Although he was no longer covered in rock, he was hard and sinewy, a tough body to stumble into.

"Ouch!" she yelped.  Her hand flew to pad her throbbing head.

"Oh, sorry.  I didn't know you were there."  Zel watched as she applied a healing spell to the rising bump.

Amelia had to swallow to ease the tightness in her throat and then said brusquely, "That's no surprise!  You hardly _notice me anymore.  Not since…" She looked straight at the demon hovering off to Zel's left, then lowered her voice as if it might not be able to overhear her, "You have _him_ for company."  Blinking away a few stray tears, she spun around with the intent to locate and join Lina and Gourry._

Oh, she was mad and hurt!  It was delicious!  Or so Greyzel thought.  The demon couldn't help himself as he began to follow the girl.  However, Zel stopped him and shook his head, "Go on to Lina.  I need to speak to Amelia alone."

Amelia felt his eyes on her as she walked away.  She shouldn't have shown him how vulnerable she could be, but Zelgadiss meant so much to her.  She didn't want to give up and lose him. 

"Amelia."

She hesitated and turned around to find Zelgadiss detached from his demon admirer.   Had he called her back?

"You don't like him, do you?"  Zel asked flatly.

How could she answer that?  He had been a part of Zelgadiss at one time.  Would Zelgadiss be resentful?  Hurt?

"If he bothers you so much, why didn't you say something earlier?"  Zel continued, as if he didn't expect her to answer him.

"I-I could tell you did and I didn't want to hurt your feelings," she said honestly.  She knew Zelgadiss appreciated honesty anyway.

Zelgadiss frowned, "Don't be ridiculous.  I'm not that sensitive."  His gaze raked her face for some reaction, some clue to what she was thinking.

She stiffened in shock at his cold tone.  "I guess not!  How silly I am!"  How could he believe that!  How could she break through that impassive barrier he'd put up?  With a flourish, she acted on impulse and ripped open the front of her blouse practically to her waist, nearly exposing her breasts completely.  "Is this what you w-want?  Is this what it takes to get y-you to n-notice me?"

Well…kinda.  It did do the trick.

Zel was all eyes now.  He couldn't help himself for a brief period of time, he just stood gaping stupidly.  "Amelia!"  he gasped finally, averting his eyes as a rising blush encompassed his face.

"It's just that it's been such a disappointment, this trip so far.  I was so excited at first thinking here was a chance for you and me to travel together, to get to know each other better without the palace and all.  Then…he…shows up and monopolizes you to the point that…" she dropped her hands to her sides.  "Look at me…  I'm reduced to…this… in order to have a simple quiet discussion with you."  She half-turned away from him holding the front of her blouse closed with a hand.  "I'm so ashamed."

Zel found his voice, "Don't be.  It's me who should apologize.  I feel responsible, although…  Gods you are beautiful!"  How that had escaped his lips, he hadn't a clue, but once said he couldn't take it back, nor did he want to.   "I-I mean…you always were…are!  I just hadn't ever…you know…seen…"

"So much of me?" she whispered, saving him the anguish of trying to come up with the apt wording, befitting a princess.  She blushed and looked up, meeting his eyes, at last.  "I don't know how I'm going to explain the missing buttons…"

Zelgadiss knelt to the ground and picked each one up and when he was done, stood before her.  "I have some thread.  I'll sew them back on for you while we talk."

He handed her his cloak to wrap up in while she removed her blouse and imparted it into his care.  They found a spot to rest.  Silence reigned, while he threaded his needle and sewed on the first button.  As he started the second, Amelia began, "Well, I understand that if you delve into a person's past hard enough, you might find a clue to their character."

Zelgadiss arrested his stitching and closed his eyes.  "Ah.  My past.  Well…"

She was afraid that he would stop at that and there would be nothing more, but then he seemed to collect his thoughts and begin to relate a story.

"I had a friend when I was living in Rezo's laboratory."  He strained to go on, as if it took a tremendous effort to recount this tale from his past.  "It took over a year for her to die and I had to watch it."  His saddened eyes met Amelia's compassionate ones.  "Is that deep enough for you?"

She looked away from him toward the sounds of Gourry and Lina frolicking by the stream.  "Yes, that's deep enough."

"And do you know me better now?"

Amelia didn't answer immediately.  A bird flew overhead and settled in a bush below.  "Did you love her?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yes, I loved her.  You know you shouldn't have asked.  You have a soft heart and it would have been easier for you to dislike me if you hadn't seen I'm human, like everyone else."

"I never doubted that you were human, Mr. Zelgadiss.  I just didn't know you ever had known what it felt like to be in love."  Amelia reassured him.

"I've never been _out_ of love," he said in a gentle tone without clarification.   "There."  He handed her back her blouse, buttons intact and in place.  "All done."

Amelia thanked him automatically and hurriedly slipped back into her blouse, his words thrashing about in her head.  What had he meant by that?  He was still in love with a dead girl?  Or, maybe, just maybe someone else?  Dare she hope it might be her he loved?

"All right everybody enough time wasted!"  Lina shouted, barging in on their serene sanctuary.  "Gotta go if we're to make it to Filia's for dinner!  And…you did mention we'd be there for DINNER, didn't you Amelia?"

"Y-Yes, Miss Lina!  All ready!"

Zelgadiss packed up his thread and needle, clasped his cloak at his throat, and sighed,  "Let's go."  

Not far way, Xelloss smiled.  He was pleased with his protégé's application of power.  Direct and to the point.  No wasteful overblown spells or razzle-dazzle showmanship either.  Very clean, yet gruesome at the same time.  He was nearly ready to be gifted with the power commensurate with becoming his general.  Wonderful, just as he had hoped.  Just as he had suspected Zelgadiss would have been as a Mazouku convert, but, alas, Greyzel would have to do.  And he'd do well. _ Very well.  A substitute he could be pleased with; that is, if Greyzel would perform as well for _him_, Xelloss, his _true_ master!  Greyzel had been protecting Zelgadiss, following Zelgadiss' orders, trying to satisfy Zelgadiss—not him.  _

And that was a problem, _the_ problem.  He had had enough difficulty bonding the creature to him as it was.  There was something odd about that too.  The Zelgadiss and Greyzel must have retained a link of some kind, somehow, somewhere…  Zelgadiss must know.  He must be aware of it and he must break it.  He had promised.  He had promised Xelloss to hand over Greyzel in return for his life.  This would not do.  No.  One never double-crossed a Mazouku Lord.  Not Xelloss.  Not never.

The End.  Zelgadiss Torn, Part 6.


	7. Part 7 Learning to be Crafty

__________________________________________

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ZELGADISS TORN**

___________________ **Part 7 **_________________

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was a problem, _the_ problem. He had had enough difficulty bonding the creature to him as it was. There was something odd about that too. The Zelgadiss and Greyzel must have retained a link of some kind, somehow, somewhere… Zelgadiss must know. He must be aware of it and he must break it. He had promised. He had promised Xelloss to hand over Greyzel in return for his life. This would not do. No. One never double-crossed a Mazouku Lord. Not Xelloss. Not never. Well, not for _long_.

Much to the dragon-lady's credit, Filia was a most gracious, if not surprised hostess. "You say you sent a messenger?"

"Yeah, but something must have got to him," Lina said as she munched down on a piece of toast leaving someone else to do the explaining.

"We thought we ran into him on his way back to the inn the next day, but it was just a trick. So unjust! A bunch of evil, unethical trolls tried to catch us unawares! Oh, Miss Filia, this potato pie is delicious!"

"Thank you, Amelia. It's a favorite of little Val's." Filia tried to smile politely while rolling over images of tricky, nasty trolls in her head.

Zelgadiss perked up. "That reminds me…I'd better check on them. It's been very quiet in there." He rose from the table and sprinted down the hall to Val's playroom where Gravos the huge Beastman, Greyzel the wiry Mazouku, and Val the young Ancient Dragon were all sitting on the floor playing cards. 

"Go fisssssssh," Greyzel hissed to the little boy.

"You do _so_ have a two! I saw it! Now gimme!" Val demanded.

"You sssneeked and peeked; you cheated. You don't get any twos. Go Fissssh." Greyzel was adamant.

"Uh, Zel?" Gravos was confused as to who this demon was, but he knew the rules to the game. "Ya gotta cover yer cards. If yer give him a look at 'em, that's not cheatin'. Now, ya gotta give him what all two cards ya got. That's the rules."

Val sneered. Greyzel grinned (?) baring his fangs, then licked his lips. Zelgadiss thought it was time for him to intercede, before blood loss.

"Ah…" he began.

Greyzel, however, beat him to the trick and forked over a pair of deuces saying, "Ssssstill your turn."

"You betcher!" Val whooped. "That makes four of them dudes!" He flung down his four-of-a-kind and studied his cards again. "Do. You. Have…" 

Greyzel's eyes narrowed. 

"Any tens?" piped the youthful voice.

Greyzel carefully flicked through his hand, remembering to hold the cards closer to his chest. "No!" he smiled, kind of. "Go fissssh!"

Zelgadiss slowly backed out of the room, making a clean getaway while the gettin' was easy. "They seem to be getting along perfectly well," he told Filia and friends around the dinner table. "Whoever said that demons and dragons couldn't learn to get along?"

Amelia smiled meaningfully up at his face, pleased that he enjoyed her own brand of seemly behavior encouraging friendly interactions from all parties…

"Arrrrgh!"

Another growl following shortly by a combination of wild thrashing sounds and virulent hissing noises magnetized all the folks at the table in the direction of the commotion. Val's room. Zelgadiss was the first to reach the door. Heaving it open he stormed inside, ready to take on whatever angry mess he would find.

The little dragon boy was hovering mid-air, held in place by a spell launched from Greyzel. He was unharmed, but spitting and glaring alternatively at the relatively calm blue demon.

"What's going on in here?" Zel demanded. He looked at Gravos who merely shrugged his shoulders, unable to explain.

"The little draaaa-gon," Greyzel interposed. "Doesss not like to loooooz at his little gamesssssss." 

Gasping between sputters, Val yelled, "He's _poison_! He's not like you! gack!"

Zel raised an eyebrow. "You tried to bite your guest?"

"He did!" Greyzel offered up his right arm for examination. "Baaad dragon."

"I'm NOT bad! Mommy _says_ so!" Val wailed in defense.

"But," Filia said at the doorway. "Sometimes you **do** bad things—like biting. Biting is wrong. You mustn't bite anyone, guests, family, anyone. Do you understand?"

Val looked away and nodded.

"Greyzel, release him now…gently!" Zel added as a precaution, although Val appeared tough enough to fall off the roof unharmed. Filia, however, might not see it that way and he knew better than to irritate the dragon-lady before requesting her aid and close company for a mission of dubious worth extending over an unknown duration of time.

Filia nodded her approval of Greyzel's gentle use of non-forceful confinement of her naughty son, and swept the child off to give him a bath. Zel guessed that that would be punishment enough for the little boy.

Later that evening, Lina explained all she could about the nature of their journey. "So we're going to settle some kind of a dispute, well actually Zel and Amelia are. I'm just along for backup in case things aren't as negotiable as they seem. Oh, and Gourry too."

"And you want me to just up and leave my home and business…for what reason?" Filia asked.

"Because my father believes both the Green Dragons and the Black Dragons may be involved!" Amelia piped up.

"Green Dragons? They are hardly sentient!" Filia snapped, not attempting to hide her disgust with her lower 'relations'. "But the Black ones… I have not heard of them in a long while."

"Anything you can tell us would help, Miss Filia. All we know is that they have been seen moving around. Some say they have encroached on other peoples lands, but I know nothing first hand, I'm afraid." Amelia leaned closer to Filia. "What do they look like? Can they appear human, like you can?"

Filia paused to consider her next words. "They look like the Ancients, but smaller and weaker, of course. No other dragons were ever the size or strength of the Ancients. And, yes, they can transform into a human form. Rather handsome, some think."

Zelgadiss smiled, thinking that she must have known at least one of them rather well at one time in her long life.

Filia continued, "…Perhaps not as strong as my people, but equally fierce—more aggressive…"

Zel's smile broadened as he wondered what had happened to _that_ young male black dragon in Filia's past! 

Filia wary of Zel's new human countenance, the smiling one, hesitated a moment before continuing. "A-At one time, oh a very long time ago, they were…servants and workers to the Ancients—and to the Golden's too, I suppose. But they are now independent and run their own kingdom," she noted quickly.

Zelgadiss' smile dropped and he looked at her askance, his eyes narrowing. He wondered about that 'kingdom' of theirs and how difficult a time the Black Dragons must have had freeing themselves from their overlords to get it. Could they be emboldened at last to take on other being's territories? Were these Black Dragons looking to expand, relying on their ferocity to achieve their goals? Filia did not appear to know much more. She had been out of touch for some time, sequestering her small family far away from curious dragon eyes.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them" Filia was continuing. "It's those nasty, conniving little Green ones you have to watch out for."

Again, Zelgadiss wondered if in fact Filia had had an errant Green Dragon friend at one time. The 'one that got away' or 'done her wrong.'

"But you can communicate with them, can't you?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Filia sighed, then added, "barely."

"Can't you see how you could help our just and noble cause? Without you along, you who knows best the ins and outs of the Dragon realm…" Amelia went on, "We might commit a gigantic faux pas and run things ugly or…deadly." 

Zelgadiss hid his face. Amelia could sure lay it on thick when the necessity arose.

"Oh… okay," Filia said resignedly. "I see your point." She looked deliberately at Lina as she said this. "You need someone with good arbitration skills …"

"And who can drive a hard bargain in our favor, don't forget that!" Lina pointed out. "It is Prince Phil who's footing the bill for all this and the Atlas City-State is his firm ally."

"Of course," Filia said. "I'll go speak to Jillas. He and Gravos will have to cover the shop while I'm gone, although how I'll replace my pottery while I'm out is a problem."

"Oh, we can all help you make more before we go, right everyone?" Amelia beamed.

"Miss Lina?" Amelia questioned her particularly.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? Break a pot, make a pot…sure like making mud pies, right Filia? Heh, heh…" Lina chuckled and gave Filia a good-natured smack on the arm. "So what about the little nuisance, Val? You're not thinking about bringing him along are you?"

"I most certainly am! Where would the last remaining Ancient Dragon be safer, than with me?" Filia was becoming a bit huffy.

"And with you, Miss Lina, the best sorceress in the entire universe!" Amelia added gaily.

"Yes, that's certainly true…" Lina replied. "Okay, then Val can come, but his expenses…"

"I'm sure my father will be most accommodating," Amelia inter-spliced.

Zelgadiss had to turn his head to hide his grin. Amelia was very manipulative! Good thing _he_ was immune!

So for a week, Filia instructed her friends how prepare pottery to sell. She demonstrated how to knead clay to her specifications—Gourry's big hands were especially gifted—and oversaw the progress of those with painting skills. Amelia had spent hours in training as a girl of the court where painting was greatly admired so her skills were the best of the company. Together, the company of fighter's and magic users resolutely toiled to produce a comfortable backlog of pottery for sales in her absence. The second week was much the same, except Lina was getting ready to resume their travels. By the third week even Amelia was getting nervous about the delay.

"Filia! Time to go. The problem won't solve itself out there!" Lina announced.

"Fine," Filia relented reluctantly. "Then this will have to do. It gives Jillas plenty, I hope, to sell and material for me to complete immediately when I return. I just hope this doesn't take too long."

"Me, too…" Zelgadiss couldn't have agreed more, digging his hands deeper into a lump of softening clay. In the relaxed setting of friends, comfortable with one another and busy at some not to strenuous tasks, he had had time to grow into his new self a little. He liked being fully human again. Never once, well…maybe just once, did he look wistfully at Greyzel wishing he had some of those powers back. Mostly, though he noticed that Amelia was just trying to be sincere and friendly; she wasn't trying to put a move on him, pressure him, or anything. Zel could tell that she was happy just to spend time with him, and he felt the same. It was amazing to feel himself grow closer to someone else; Zel just had to smile to himself—It had been so very long since he had experienced anything even remotely like that feeling before. He also reveled in the warm feeling growing in the center of his chest that he had not felt for a very long time. It seemed to fill a hole, which had been inside him for so long that he hadn't even noticed it was there before now.

On one hand, a loud voice in his head was constantly shouting danger signals to him: don't get too involved; don't expose your feelings too quickly, because you will surely regret it! Another equally strong voice just kept pointing out what was plainly in front of him: she was just so cute, so nice, and she made him feel that wonderfully strange feeling inside his chest. He just didn't know to which voice to listen. 

"I'm still confused," he thought to himself with a frown. "Even looking normal, I'm still unsure of myself."

"What was that Mr. Zelgadiss?"

As Zel came back to the present moment, he noticed that Amelia's rambling conversation with him had stopped, and Amelia was looking at him again with a strange expression on her face.

Uncomfortably, he adjusted his hands, which were still buried in a pile of clay. "I…" He looked over, watching her move closer to him, then raised his eyes up to her meet hers. "…think you are beautiful…" he said in a near whisper.

That won him a dazzling bright smile. "Really? Even with all this paint splattered all over my face?" she giggled gaily.

He blushed but continued to stare, "I-I hadn't noticed it."

"Oh…wow…" she gushed and blushed to match his face. A quick glance reassured her that his hands were occupied and unable to fend her off. In an instant, she leaned in and upwards, kissing him solidly on the lips. "I don't get compliments like that every day!"

The look of shock in his eyes and the realization of how forward she just had been, unseemly for a princess, suddenly occurred to her. She curbed her desire to kiss him again, held the rest of her emotions in check, and backed off.

"Wow, indeed…" Zel gasped.

The End. Zelgadiss Torn, Part 7.


	8. Part 8 Dragons in the Wings Unfold

__________________________________________

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ZELGADISS TORN**

___________________ **Part 8 **_________________

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The look of shock in his eyes and the realization of how forward she just had been, unseemly for a princess, suddenly occurred to her. She curbed her desire to kiss him again, held the rest of her emotions in check, and backed off.

"Wow, indeed…" Zel gasped. Then he averted his eyes with a blush, pretending to be interested in his craftsmanship at the wheel. He felt the need to say something, but he didn't know what. So, as usual, he left an unsatisfying awkward pause as his response.

Intruding with an uncanny sense of timing, Greyzel traipsed into the workroom, little Val in tow, and effectively dissipated the tense, albeit romantic, moment. By Zel's instructions, he was in charge of babysitting, relieving Filia of at least that duty. Gravos and Jillas clerked the store. It appeared that the demon and the dragon child had found some common ground, or drawn a truce. The last time Zel had checked, Val and Greyzel were building a fort in the back yard. Out of what, Zel knew not or cared not as long as they were not causing a disturbance.

"Hello," Zel smiled, not bothering to look up from his rapidly forming vase. His delicate fingers had a sure touch for modeling clay, and a spot of shaman magic here and there made it remarkably responsive in his hands. "Time to eat?"

"Yep!" Val answered. "The mad lady said to come and get it, or _get_ it!" 

"Misss Leeena," Greyzel corrected him. "She has the power of the great massster. Be ressspectful."

Zel raised an eyebrow. "So he can detect that bit of Shabrinigdo Xelloss hid in Lina? I wonder how…" Zel thought to himself. Then he remembered-- Greyzel could tap into his memories, their _shared_ memories. How dangerous! To Greyzel, he mentally signaled a stern warning not to reveal that information EVER to ANYONE.

Greyzel nodded and gave a curt bow, then straightened abruptly and hissed, "He'ssssss here!"

"Who?" Amelia asked more harshly than necessary, but she was a bit perturbed with the demon. When would she get another chance to be alone with Zelgadiss again? That Greyzel seemed to know when she and Zelgadiss were having one of their rare intimate moments with precision! It was as if they still shared the same body! 

"Maassster," Greyzel answered, trembling with excitement, (or was it fear?) as the air in front of them shimmered with the solidification of a form from the astral plain.

"Grr…" Zel growled, predictably, and automatically reached for his non-existent sword.

"Mr. Zelgadiss and Princess Amelia… Greyzel," Xelloss smiled to each person in turn, then added as he dusted off a bench seat with his gloves, "My, my… Zelgadiss, don't bother getting up on my account."

Zel had jumped up to draw his sword, but noticed that he wasn't even wearing one and in addition, his hands were caked in clay up to his elbows. "Xelloss…"

"Bingo! You remembered my name…and on the first try!" Xelloss said with a smirk, which suddenly switched to frown. "Since your memory is intact, perhaps you can tell me about a little matter about which you forgot to inform me of before?" Xelloss honed in on the young man, his manner threatening.

Putting himself between Zel and Amelia, Xelloss said in a low voice meant only for Zel's ears, "I want to make this very clear to you, _human_… You and I had a deal. I have kept my part of the bargain, perfectly, you'll agree, no?"

Zelgadiss felt fearful, unarmed and unprotected from the ominous power of this Mazouku Lord. Wisely, he nodded, "Yes, you did."

"Then, you agree that it's your turn to live up to your end of our bargain?"

Zelgadiss shook his head, "Xelloss, you lost me now. I have no idea what you mean. You wanted Greyzel and you have him. He's your vassal; he calls you Master."

"Don't try to out-trick me," Xelloss smiled, wiggling his finger under Zel's nose. "You have a hold over Greyzel, one which you must relinquish."

Bravely, Zelgadiss stood his ground, "If you are having problems controlling your minions, don't blame it on me. I had nothing to do with the separation spell, and most certainly no power to control it at the time. All I did was name him, then I walked away." He let his words sink in a moment, then since it appeared that Xelloss wasn't about to harm him, he added, "It was you who dumped him on us this past week!" 

The two men locked eye to eye, measuring one another. "Do not double-cross me," Xelloss warned, then smiled benignly, "That's right! And how has the reunion been going? You've behaved well, I take it?" This last question he asked of Greyzel.

"Yesss, Masssster," Greyzel grinned in return.

Xelloss noticed the small green-haired boy gripping his servant's clawed hand. "Val Gaav…ah…its just Val now, correct?"

"Val, yesss. Little dragon boy. I have been watching him. Very good boy, clever and ssssmart," Greyzel's pride in his friendship shone through his words.

"A-And strong!" Val proudly shouted out, his courage building now that he could see the smiling man appeared harmless, despite his distasteful aura.

"You. Have. Been. The. **Babysitter** to… this **dragon-boy?**" Xelloss asked, the merriment evident in his eyes.

"Yesss. So otherss could work. We built a fort." Greyzel shaped his hands to demonstrate a peaked-roof structure.

"I carried the wood and everything. I'm gonna be bigger than all of you, _even_ momma when I grow up!" Val was enthusiastic now. "Wanna se…Mr…? What's wrong with _him_?"

Xelloss was bent double with laughter, sputtering nonsense.

"Insanity. It runs in his family," Zel supplied.

Xelloss found his voice enough to say between giggles, "M-my General-to-be… is…is… a babysitter to a baby…ancient dragon…ho ho ho, he he he…"

Val shook his head incredulously. "You work for him, Mr. Greyzel?"

"Yess. He'sss veeerry powerful Mazouku Lord, my masssster is." Greyzel bowed slightly and asked, "Masster, have you come for me?"

Val looked in disbelief at Xelloss, a grown man who acted like a child. Xelloss wiped his eyes and, still racked by giggles, he attempted to straighten up, although still trembling a bit. "Oh, my… Ahhhh, well, I think you should keep an eye on them. Would you like that? Continue travelling with Zelgadiss and…heh, heh, Val here?"

"Yes, aasss you wissh, my lord."

"Now, Mr. Xelloss," Amelia intervened. "We have a very important commission of our own to complete. I think Greyzel has visited us long enough!"

Greyzel lacked Zelgadiss' intensity, drive, and attitude. He had had to submit to the human's will when he had shared bodies, and had not yet gained his own self-confidence or acknowledged his own self-worth. Zelgadiss although weaker in powers and more vulnerable to damage was very brave and strong willed. Xelloss hoped that more of Zelgadiss' influence, as well as Lina's, might help Greyzel. Examples…he needed situations to challenge him so that he might grow. That, plus this unexpected relationship he was forming with the little ancient dragon could be put to use someday in the future, Xelloss was certain.

"Ah, well…you see, Miss Amelia, I have a few things of my own to take care of. I won't be long. I'm sure you can understand how much time it takes to train a new servant."

"Well, yes, but what could possibly be more important than you doing just that, now…with him?!" she insisted.

Xelloss smiled and tilted his head to the side, "Now, princess…that's a secret!" And he shimmered back to the astral plain.

"Ooooh! Miss Lina's right! He is soooo frustrating when he does that!" Amelia huffed. "Mr. Zelgadiss?" She met his eyes with her own. "What did Mr. Xelloss mean? Why does he think you are holding out on him?"

Returning to his unfinished vase, Zelgadiss shook his head, "With him, you can never be sure." Deciding that the vase could remain 'as is', Zelgadiss left it and walked over to the washbasin to begin the laborious task of removing the layers of silty muck from his hands and arms.

Greyzel sidled up close to Amelia and whispered, "Mr. Zelgadissss and I can talk together."

"What?" Amelia jumped back from his sudden and unwanted intimacy. "Why, we can _all _talk to him. He's a very good listener!"

Zelgadiss heard the exchange and shot another mental warning to Greyzel, "The mind-link is our secret. Expose it and we lose it!"

"Come on, Greyzel" Val cried out. "I wanna go eat."

Greyzel nodded and transported the little dragon-boy and himself to the house. 

"Ready?" Zelgadiss asked tossing down his towel. "That's as much of this clay as I can get off anymore. I think it's embedded permanently in the pores of my skin."

"Better clay than rock, don't you think?" Amelia asked, then covered her mouth. "Oh no! What if he took that as an insult?" she worried in silence.

But, Zelgadiss just chuckled slightly, "Since you put it that way, I guess I shouldn't complain."

.:.~*~.:.

Five days later, the company of Lina and Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadiss, Greyzel, Val, and Filia, penetrated deep into the wild territories stretching between the outermost lands of Seyruun and Atlas City. It was late in the afternoon, and well past a non-existent lunch, when they met their first roadblock. This, Lina did not need. She was hungry and hot, which made her short-tempered and surly.

"It will cost you plenty to pass into the Black Dragon Domains," the husky brute of a man informed her."

Lina raked him with her eyes. Mercenary dress, nothing special. She could take him out with simple fireball, no threat here. "Heh! It'll cost you more if you try and collect it!"

Tens of similarly sized and costumed gents jumped out of the trees overhead. Carefully constructed hideouts and living quarters were camouflaged perfectly. Lina et al had walked into a trap.

"Watch out!" shouted Filia from behind Lina. "They are Green dragons!"

Greyzel leaped up and backwards into an unoccupied tree, all the while snarling and hissing at the creatures below. Gourry and Zelgadiss drew swords and stood at the ready, with Val behind them. Amelia prepared a protective barrier.

The 'man' who had first spoken rested his eyes on the beautiful young dragon lady. He may have sensed that she was a dragon also, but didn't indicate such. "Eh? Who are you? Lovely ladies like you don't pass by often enough."

"Eh, eh, eh! Eyes on ME!" Lina taunted. "I'm the one who ya need to be careful of, and to be real polite to, too. I'm Lina Inverse, the most powerful and beautiful sorceress in the world!"

"L-Lin-naaa!" the dragon-guard paled. Everyone knew of Lina Inverse, one way or the other.

"I see you aren't a dumb as ya look," she smiled. "So, if you'll just step aside and tell yer henchmen to back off, I'll letcher off easy this time."

"E-Everyone, but the demon-trash," the dragon-guard insisted. "None of the Mazouku may enter into Dragon territories."

"But he's my friend!" squeaked Val.

"Shhh," Filia warned him, as he pushed between Zel and Gourry and stood beside Lina.

"Who're you, lil' runt? No friend of the Mazouku, are friends by us." 

"I'm Val and IIIIII…" He recklessly started to identify himself and his proud ancestry, when Greyzel, on a word from Zelgadiss, instantly appeared, grabbed the child, and transported him safely up into his tree-perch.

"He's kinda a brat," Lina shrugged. "And the other guy's our personal demon slave, ya got nothin' ta worry 'bout with him. Plays nursemaid to the kid." Her eyes narrowed, now that her limited patience was worn through, "Last I knew, this was a free road for all travelers, human, dragon, and Mazouku alike to travel without harassment."

"Not any more," the guard declaimed, standing his ground foolishly in light of his opposition. "The Black Dragon Consortium claims this land as their domain from when the ancient lines were drawn. Human and Dragon pass, at a cost. No Mazouku."

"I know of no previous claims to this land," Amelia told Lina. "No one holds title to any of this land. It's always been free land, though prone to outlaws."

"Humans," the dragon snorted with disdain. "You think _yours _are the only laws. This was part of the dragon's domain long before you people came here and cut it up to suit you!"

"What he says…" Filia whispered to Lina. "…is mostly true. Golden Dragons held this land for centuries, but…also…thanks to Xelloss and his nasty kind… those families have long departed."

"Goldens…" sneered the guard. "Those high and mighty bastards got what they deserved. Weak…relying on all the other dragon breeds to do their dirty work while they built shrines to the Gods and sniveled about the bad demons.

"That's not so!" Filia retorted. A full-blown argument, which could reveal more about their plans than Amelia and Zelgadiss wished to expose, was gearing up.

"FIREBALL! FIREBALL! FIREBALL! FIREBALL!" Lina screamed, tossing her enchantments into the ramshackle throng of henchmen and up into the arboreal encampment above. She had had enough of this!

In the trees behind them, another kind of battle was brewing. Greyzel knew Zelgadiss' command was to protect the little dragon-boy, but his very being, from his spiritual astral essence down to the fiber of his wiry hair screamed 'kill the damned dragons!'. When one of the Green Dragons transposed into his dragon form and flew up into the tree, he was sorely tested.

"What have we got here? A little dragon boy? Ya don't see them everyday, and with a demon… What kinda cross-breed dragon are ya, anyway? Yer no Green Dragon, that's fer sure."

"That'sss a seeeecret!" Greyzel hissed and grinned with a great show of his fangs. "Don't touch…"

Amelia heard the rustling of leaves and looked up. Seeing Greyzel about to eviscerate the Green Dragon, she screamed, "No don't! DON'T!"

That was the break the Green Dragon needed. Greyzel hesitated.

"DragonBreath!" chanted the dragon, aiming his fire at Greyzel and Val. Greyzel slid to the front, protecting the child and took the spell on himself full-force.

"Argh!" Zelgadiss reeled with Greyzel's pain passed through the mind-link before he could shut it down.

"Val!" Filia cried out and transformed into her enormous Golden dragon form. She took out the attacker with a single tail whip and caught up both the damaged demon and her son in her arms. "Climb up. Secure!" she commanded Val. He understood and clung to her back ready for a rocky ride.

The little dragon boy could see magical fire through a thick screen of smoke below, but nothing else as his mother launched herself out of the tree and into the air.

Zelgadiss and Gourry fought back to back, trading off protecting and attacking alternatively. "Amelia!" Zel called. "I need an opening here!"

She nodded and through up a barrier between them and their attackers, "It won't hold more than a couple of their attacks, so hurry!"

Zel nodded and began his dance, enchanting his sword with a powerful shaman spell. With a cry, he jumped in front of a trio of dragons and shoved his sword tip through the leader and out the other side, into the ground, "DUG HAUT!" 

Enormous rocky spikes shot up from the quaking ground, sending dragon-men flying in all directions.

Gourry was holding off his share of dragons mounting an attack from the rear. "Lina?" he called out, checking on her progress.

Her lips were busy reciting her spell, so she just nodded to him, 'yes get the hell outta here!'

"Ah, Zel…Better run…" Gourry warned him.

Zel whipped around and recognized the familiar words of Lina's chant. "Amelia follow Filia, now!" 

"Right!" Amelia cried out, then chanted her own, "Raywing!" and took off over the treetops.

Zelgadiss grabbed Gourry under the arm pits and took to the air, just in time.

"DRAGONSLAVE!" Lina screamed letting fly one of the most powerful spells in her arsenal. That certainly cleared the air…the path…and just about every living thing within a two mile radius.

.:.~*~.:.

The sun was setting on the day by the time the group was reunited and seated around a campfire. They were hours away from any inn or town due to the delay from the dragons. Lina was grousing and reflecting on the days events, alternatively. "What beats me was how they knew we'd be there. I mean, the roadblock maybe, but all those dragons ready for a scrap wasn't just accidental. Made me miss a meal and I gotta sleep on the ground!"

"You think someone told them we were coming?" Amelia asked. "Who knew about us or what our mission was who would do something underhanded like that to us? What would be the purpose?"

"Someone who doesn't want this problem in Atlas City to be resolved…" Lina began to answer.

Zelgadiss interrupted her. "…Or…someone who just wants to stir up some trouble. The Green dragons or the Black seem likely candidates. Both are involved in the trouble in Atlas City so both are causing similar problems here now. A message from Prince Philonel back to Atlas City Council might have gotten intercepted."

"Mebbe," Lina muttered, but she had other suspicions. "I'd sure like ta run into some Green Dragons that I could talk to long enough to find out what the Black dragon goal is. Takin' over all this land seems a bit grandiose, that's all." 

Filia was stroking Val's hair as he slept on her lap. "I hope Greyzel is all right…Oh my, did I just say that about a nasty Mazouku? Well, he's just so…Zel-like that I suppose I think of him as part of our company."

"How did he look when you last saw him?" Amelia asked.

"He was unconscious and I could see serious damage to his body, but then…the had enough strength to phase out so I'm guessing that he's healing on the Astral plain like the others of his ilk," the dragon lady sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine," Amelia said to Zel. She touched his arm gently and gazed into his eyes the moment he looked up.

"He is," Zel said, then remembering that the others did not know about his mind-link, he added quickly, "…I have to think Xelloss gave him enough power to survive a single attack like that. Xelloss himself when he was a general/priest could have…and more."

"You just look kind of…worried," Amelia squeezed his arm, a feeling he could appreciate without a rock shell.

"I'm thinking that Xelloss might be either disappointed in him or angry at us for not offering him more protection," Zelgadiss stared off in the direction Gourry had gone to start the first watch as the evening settled in. He hoped Greyzel would simply heal and return before long, without Xelloss' need to intercede. Had Greyzel simply killed that Green dragon outright, and not hesitated on Amelia's word, and more precisely, his order, Greyzel would have escaped harm. Was he actually doing the demon any favors by retaining their link? Was he actually endangering him more? Xelloss would certainly think so.

"I'm sorry," Zelgadiss sighed. "I guess I'm not very good company tonight."

"That's okay! You're just worried about a friend of yours. That's natural." Amelia smiled and moved to sit closer, shoulders touching. "I understand, because I'm worried about a friend of mine."

Zel swiveled his head abruptly, "You are? Who?"

"Why you. I think you miss the Greyzel inside of your head and you aren't really free of him yet…are you, Mr. Zelgadiss?"

Zel's eyes widened. Had she guessed? Or could she somehow detect their mind-link?

"That's okay, Mr. Zelgadiss. I know you two aren't attached actually. I was meaning that you share a lot on an emotional level. You both rely on one another…like a crippled man would a crutch. I can't imagine what a terrible thing separating must have been for you to go through, but you're not really over it, are you?"

Zelgadiss relaxed. She knew him so well, it seemed. Yes, she was right, but at the same time she didn't know about the mind-link. The secret was still safe. "Yes, I suppose I'm not…over it completely. At times, I still don't think of myself as…all human again. That and…I believe I can entrust a secret with you"

Amelia's face softened, "Of course you can!" She was excited to think that at last, Zelgadiss was opening his heart and mind to her and her alone. "I'd love to listen to anything you want to share."

"Well…" Zel began. " Aahhh…" he gasped, then stiffened. "Mazouku…"

"And so would I!" The mockingly happy voice sounded over their shoulders. "And I've brought Greyzel back all cured and whole again. I think he'll know better than let a dragon make the first move in the future." Xelloss' smile was even more unsettling considering the evil glint in his slitted eyes, which were currently boring a hole through Zelgadiss' back.

The End. Zelgadiss Torn, Part 8. 


	9. Part 9 Zelgadiss Must Decide

__________________________________________

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ZELGADISS TORN**

___________________ **Part 9 **_________________

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And so would I!" The mockingly happy voice sounded over their shoulders. "And I've brought Greyzel back all cured and whole again. I think he'll know better than to let a dragon make the first move in the future." Xelloss' smile was even more unsettling considering the evil glint in his slitted eyes, which were currently boring a hole through Zelgadiss' back.

"You are interrupting a personal conversation, Mr. Xelloss! Is that is a particular Mazouku skill? Greyzel seems very good at it as well." Amelia's anger at the interruption over-rode her better judgement.

Zelgadiss tensed, hoping Xelloss was in a forgiving state of mind. Xelloss simply smiled at Amelia saying, "My apologies, princess." He looked as if he might be about to snap at Zel, however, when he tapped his finger against the side of his head and looked around him. "Ah…looks like you will have company soon."

"Oh?" Lina heard their voices and had wandered over. "Xelloss? What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"Oh, this and that," the Mazouku smiled. "Returning my General-in-training."

Narrowing her eyes, Lina asked, "Is that what you think? You think we're here to give your minion some experience?" 

Before he could answer, she had him in a choke hold. "'Cause I only do this stuff if I get paid! So let's start talkin' money!" She squeezed a little harder to make her point, or so she thought. Xelloss could have easily freed himself, but didn't, seeming to play along with Lina's game. 

He was turning grayish blue and making gagging noises when Zelgadiss told her to release the demon. "Can't you see he's enjoying it? Drop him and find out what he meant by company joining us soon."

"Yeah, well…" she surprisingly did as Zel asked, including the dropping part.

"Ouch!" Xelloss said wearing a hurt expression and rubbing his shoulder where it had impacted the hard ground. "Who would have thought that you'd listen to his advice?"

"Humph!" Lina crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And I should mind yours, you think?"

"You should. There's a caravan of Green Dragons heading this way. If you're lucky you might sneak up on them and terrify some information out of them." Xelloss smiled her way, opening one eye a crack.

"Why us? Why don't you just transport into their midst and make'em piss in their pants?" Lina wasn't really avoiding confrontation, she was simply too lazy to care, at the moment, enough to wring information out of anybody.

As if he'd been waiting for the opportunity, he winked cutely and answered, "That…is a secret!" 

Lina hauled off to smack his face, but he had disappeared completely before her punch made contact. "Rats!" she huffed. "Gourry! Come on. You and me gotta go question some guys. Find out what's up, okay?"

"What guys, Lina?" Gourry looked around and of course saw no one but his comrades. "You talkin' to ghosts now?"

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll come too, that way if there's trouble…" Zel began.

"Yeah, sure. You come along so we have someone to return for backup," Lina waved at him with her left hand, her right on his arm.

He was about to argue that he meant to fight alongside Gourry while it was she who got the help, but sighed and gave up instead. "Whatever…"

"Shouldn't I come along?" Filia asked. "I might have more luck persuading dragons to tell us something?"

"No, I don't think so. You'll just make them suspicious… Golden Dragons don't seem to be well liked or plentiful in these parts." Lina shook her head and was about to stalk off when Amelia cried out.

"I'm coming too, that way we can tell them a partial truth; that is, if the word is out that a small group of travelers is heading from Seyruun. With a princess and with Mr. Zelgadiss along as another government representative, we'll look more convincing as travelers with peaceful intentions. You…can be my…maid-assistant and Gourry the bodyguard. They might believe that and not bother us."

Zelgadiss was shaking his head, about to tell her no…too dangerous, but Lina pushed him out of the way and said, "Ya know…that makes a lotta sense. Okay, Amelia, we'll go with your plan. The faster this is done the better, eh?"

No, there was no doubt about it, Zelgadiss was feeling a bit miffed. As a chimera he had at least commanded a little respect from Lina. She couldn't actually PUSH him around, physically, but now, as a human, he was just another toy, like Gourry.

"Eh, Zel?" Lina added in a lowered voice. "It'll be your job to protect her, ya know. I'll have my hands full enough as it is!" 

Zel's eyes went wide and a blush heated his face, as he sputtered some kind of unintelligible response.

"Right!" Lina barked and gave him a knowing smirk. "Glad you agree. Val! Greyzel!"

Lina gathered Val and Greyzel as well to explain the plan, adding, "You guys stay out of sight when the caravan passes by on the road. They haveta travel the road with horses. If we've any luck we'll learn something and possibly spread the word that we couldn't have been responsible for the other…mess earlier, 'kay?"

Well, luck was with someone, but not Lina. Entirely. But then, Lina always seemed to make her own brand of 'luck' in the end. 

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss hefted their bags and marched out onto the main road leading from Seyruun to the next city, and eventually on to Atlas City. Xelloss had been correct--not that any of them had doubted his information. Gourry with his keen eye sight was the first to spot the dust cloud. The foursome rearranged themselves Zelgadiss in front, leading Amelia and Lina, and then Gourry acting as the rear guard. It wasn't long before the convoy of dragons was in clear view, blocking their path.

Gourry trotted to the front shouting, "Hoy there! Let us pass!"

What followed was an uninteresting passage of questions and remarks aimed at frightening Lina's group. Zelgadiss, tired of the dragon's bullying finally broke down, "Listen. We've had enough of this. We've answered all your questions now it is your turn to answer a few of ours, starting with…by whose authority do you block the passage of an ambassador and the Princess of Seyruun?"

With which the leader of the Green dragon convoy confirmed the black dragon role in some evil plot, at least as far as Lina was concerned. "The Black Dragon Assemblage gives us dominionover the roads and transportation of goods and persons, whoever they may be," he answered smugly. He and his men outnumbered and out-manned, for all that they could tell, this small group of travelers, and so wished to throw their weight around a bit. "And we don't allow anyone to pass that we don't like. And we don't…like…you."

His lips curled into a smirk that made even the gentle Gourry fancy removing with the edge of his blade. 

"I represent the people of Seyruun and all that is lawful and honest!" Amelia cried out. "And like us or not, we have an errand of great importance which must be completed. If we are thwarted in our endeavor, you will bring upon you the just might of the Compassionate Fist of the Righteous…"

"Gag that one," the leader shouted. "And secure them all!"

Before Lina completed her first attack, what must have been a very potent 'sleep' spell sent all four of the travelers in a heap to the ground. Zel's brain shut down holding an image of the lead dragon and sending a final message, "tricky sleep spell'.

A short distance away, Greyzel jumped from his crouching position with a hiss, "Ssssssss! They've been attacked! Ssneaky sssleeeping sspell. Beware!"

"What? You mean Lina's in trouble?" Filia gasped. "We can't just run over there and…"

But the little demon did not hear her excuses, he had already transported to the convoy. He chanted a counter-spell and instantly roused Zelgadiss, Amelia, Gourry, and Lina. Needless to say, his actions caused an uproar. A demon in the midst of the dragon party was certainly an unwelcome imposition under the best of circumstances. This was not a festive moment. Greyzel radiated bad feelings on all the planes of existence. These creatures had threatened his Zelgadiss. These creatures were nasty dragons and his Massster had given him very plain instructions: Show no mercy to the dragons. Except the golden mother and the single ancient child…no…they were special…be good to them…guard them, but to the others…death. 

"Oh no! Mr. Zelgadiss! Look!" Amelia cried out, and then in a rush of words she tried desperately to stop the demon. "If he destroys them there will be no way we can travel through here unnoticed. Our cover will be blown and… with two unexplained attacks in our wake, we'll be targeted! We'll never make it to Atlas City!"

Greyzel moved into a favorable position and readied his attack. Just as Greyzel was about to destroy the enemy, he felt Zelgadiss' counter orders ringing in his head, 'No!' He froze.

Yes, Greyzel hesitated, against Xelloss' explicit orders and putting them all at risk, he stopped his attack. Then all hell broke loose. Filia with Val at her tail, flew into the commotion, blasting dragon guards every which way. Lina and Gourry cleared a wide swath in front and behind them with the combination of swords and magic. Amelia and Zel through up defenses and shouted, to no avail, for them to stop.

Then Xelloss appeared. He was not wearing his mild-mannered priest demeanor either. He was enraged. His aura dark and the air crackling with electrically charged urgency and ire. Greyzel cowered at the sight of his master. Indeed, he had reason to fear for his survival from the terrible Demon Lord.

Xelloss held him fast in a spell, eyes flashing wickedly. "You failed me again, minion of mine. A Mazouku who cannot follow orders is dangerous to his master. I hate to admit defeat, but I erred when I created you, and now you must perish."

Zelgadiss overheard Xelloss threatening to punish Greyzel. He had to do something. It wasn't his fault! He must intercede at once! "Xelloss! No! He …he…it wasn't his fault! It was…mine."

Xelloss slowly turned his head toward the young human scampering in his direction. With a flick of his wrists, he swathed an oncoming horde of dragons in an ever-tightening mist, permitting Zelgadiss a clear path. "Oh, really?"

"Y-yes…I didn't think it mattered, and at first I though you'd left it in place, purposely." Zelgadiss explained haphazardly while trying to detect a pulse in Greyzel's arm. Stupid! He never had had one before! "Is he still…?"

"He's in shock, but repairable. Go on…explain what you are talking about, human."

Zel sighed. He could hear explosions and shouts behind him, his friends fighting. He hoped he wouldn't be needed, because he was sure his life was about to end. "Our mindlink. Greyzel and I still retain our connection. It provides him with emotional stability and me with…company, I guess."

"I see." Xelloss smiled as he was awash in Zelgadiss' discharge of delectable dread. "So you _were_ holding out on me, human."

"In a way. But…you still have a mindlink with me, don't you? You said it would go away, but I can sense its presence."

Xelloss chuckled, "I haven't used it, but I was about to if you didn't confess the nature of your link with Greyzel."

Zel's eyes widened with realization, "You…you weren't going to harm Greyzel, were you? This was just a ploy to get me to divulge our link!"

"Well, he really is useless to me as long as he is still bound to you, in any way. So, eventually I would have had to reabsorb his astral matter and...start again, I imagine. A shame, though." Xelloss smiled benignly then raised his staff. "Silence!" 

The fighting came to an immediate stand still as everyone stopped dead in their tracks. The Mazouku Lord Xelloss was very powerful. Only the dust settling to the ground moved. "That's better," he smiled to Zelgadiss. 

"What are you going to do to me…and Greyzel?" Zel asked looking the demon straight in the eyes.

"I consider retaining your mindlink with Greyzel to be an error on my part," Xelloss said generously. "Something I neglected to take care of during your separation. Supporting your life was more important at the time."

"Thank you," Zelgadiss said meaningfully. He dipped his head in a kind of salute to the man who could erase his atoms from the face of the planet in an eye-blink.

"Would you like to…no…I'll answer it for you—you should just allow me to cut you off now, while he's…comatose. He won't feel a thing. When he awakens he won't remember the link was ever in place, and so, will not miss it or blame you, if that's what's bothering you?" Xelloss gazed into Zel's eyes, wondering if he'd discovered all Zel's hidden concerns. He could just cut the link alone, but without Zelgadiss' consent, psychic damage could occur. He could wait and do it right. Ah, yes…that was part of it. Love, parting, guilt were all tied up in Zel's mind. "I have an idea!" Xelloss chirped.

Zel jumped at the sudden activity from the demon. "What?"

"For one last time, let me enter your mind and understand your…fears better. That way I can absolve you of all guilt and worry."

"You won't try to…" Zel growled.

"Manipulate you? Not against your will, demon's promise. You let me once do this once before and…you are happier for it-- being all human and all now, right?"

"Mostly," Zel muttered. "All right. Just for a minute. Get what you need then…get out."

"Thank you," Xelloss smiled. That was much simpler than expected. The poor boy must really want this problem over with for good. He closed his eyes and…

Zelgadiss felt the invasion immediately as Xelloss' consciousness insinuated itself into his own. "Relax…" the demon 'said'.

Yes, it had been dreadfully painful, so difficult for Zel to have had to just watch a loved one die. Zelgadiss had been helpless, unable to stop the experimentation on the poor girl. He could do nothing, back then. But now, he wanted desperately to defend Greyzel. Xelloss better understood Zelgadiss' reticence to give up on Greyzel.

"Shouldn't I?" Zel mentally screamed in anguish. "Wasn't shutting out Greyzel like condemning another friend to death? 

Xelloss replied, while avoiding answering. "Ah, but then, what of Amelia? You are also falling in love with Amelia." Xelloss let a feeling of amusement enter Zel's mind, as well as something else. Zel thought it was something akin to envy…

Yes, Zelgadiss longed so much for the _feeling_ of another person. "Tell me about it, Zelgadiss," Xelloss whispered in his mind. "Open up…"

So, Zel did. His had definitely not been a `touchy' family...that simply wasn't a manly thing to do! In fact, he could remember the last close embrace he had had! He could sense a deep hunger inside...a hunger for that feeling of validation and assurance that comes from another person sharing their physical self with him...their vulnerability, their compassion. He was unable to explain it, but there was something about a simple hug that really made him realize 'I'm not alone in this world'. For most of his life, Zelgadiss had always felt _sooo_ alone, except for those few moments when he enjoyed a brief loving touch. It was his mother, he recalled fondly, who was always the best: she was definitely a `hugger.' But, she passed away when he was only seven years old. There were times, like this, when he missed her...

And the fond displays from the only other one whom had ever loved him… Ah, sad memories that would be best hidden away, far away deep inside. Too, late. Zelgadiss could remember the other test subject clearly now. She had loved him too, hadn't she? How he had mourned for her…gods that was painful! She'd been torn apart and turned into a chimera, but less successfully. She succumbed to the tragedy after a weak struggle, and then died. She had never come to grips with her altered condition she had been too weak to begin with and those voices…the battle of the wills inside her head, his head! 

"Could anyone (including myself) really love the person I am on the inside?" Zelgadiss wondered. Now that was too awful of a question to even consider answering, unless it was the little princess. Could she? Did she? When she looked into his eyes, what did she see? "Does she_ see _me?" he wondered aloud.

Xelloss shrugged, in his mind, "I believe she does, if I am interpreting her emotional flow and body signals properly."

Zel sighed, in his mind. "And what of Greyzel? Wouldn't releasing him to you, Xelloss, cutting him off entirely be a kind of murder? With no hope of having any will of his own? Just follow his master's will and carry out your orders for all eternity? Greyzel shared my… **everything** for years. He knows my darkest secrets and innermost dreams. Can I simply, _coldly_ turn my back on him? Lose someone _else_ who had unintentionally been forced in close association with me? Again?!"

Xelloss trembled with the realization. Zelgadiss worried that he must be like poison to the people around him! Greyzel would be another to fall to his perilous love. "Not true, human. You have had an unfortunate past, but those unfortunate incidents were more coincidental, not deaths caused directly by you. You are mortal, so was your mother and …the girl in the end. And your final act for all you humans, is to die. But Greyzel need not, Zelgadiss. You may free him."

Zel's mind was flooded with more doubts, but he was assimilating what Xelloss was saying. If he did not free Greyzel as Xelloss demanded, the little demon would be doomed. He was a Mazouku. He had to believe in his power, or be unable to wield it. He was not a person like him. Greyzel was a spiritual creation whose magical strength lay in his mind…and with Xelloss, his master. Being perpetually linked to both his master and Zelgadiss put Greyzel in a kind of purgatory state. Zelgadiss was familiar with that mind state. As a chimera, he had felt that way most of the time. Human…but not…quite…

Once again, Zelgadiss found himself torn, unable to decide what course of action to take, which way to turn. Was there a right choice to make?

****

(Please check the author's profile for Kaeru Shisho's new website.)

The End. Zelgadiss Torn, Part 9. 


	10. Part 10 Zelgadiss Intact

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** ZELGADISS TORN**

** Part 10**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once again, Zelgadiss found himself torn, unable to decide what course of action to take, which way to turn. Was there a right choice to make?

"All right," Zel said in a soft voice. "This is turning out to be a very long night, I'm afraid. But I would like to speak to him one last time first, to explain my way."

Xelloss shrugged slightly, and then passed a waking spell over his minion. "Zelgadiss would like to have a word with you."

The two like, and then again so unalike, men drew closer-- and Greyzel knew. He knew what Zel was about to impart. He lifted a finger to his human master's lips and shook his head. Wordlessly they communicated:

"We must part now, Greyzel."

"We must break the bond, yes? Master Xelloss will help us?"

"That's right. Humans and Demons weren't meant to be bonded this way, after all, I guess."

"We shall work together still?"

"If Xelloss, your master, allows it. We might also be pitched together on opposite sides of a fight someday." Zel looked up sharply to catch Xelloss' eye.

Xelloss simply smiled. "Question?"

"We want to work together to fight off these dragons. Can he stay?"

"I think it would be an excellent opportunity for him to sharpen his skills. Yes, that would be a good assignment. Was there something else you wished to settle?"

Zel nodded. "We would hate to part knowing that we might be set against one another some day. I know such feelings are foreign to such as you, but I…"

"I understand loyally, Mr. Zelgadiss. But since I can't guess what capers you will be involved in… in the future, I can make no promises that you won't meet on unfortunate terms. I can however, say that I will not knowingly set him up against you. That's more assurance than you'll get from any other of my race."

"Yes, I am grateful too, believe me." Zel turned back to Greyzel and said aloud. "Good bye. You have been the closest friend anyone could have…"

"I should say, him 'being' you…and all…" Xelloss chuckled.

"Goodbye, Zelgadissssss," Greyzel said aloud as well with a bow.

By the time he had righted himself, the mind-link was shut down. Zelgadiss was alone in his head. Even Xelloss had cut off his link with the human.

And, what's more, Xelloss was gone.

Greyzel was standing staring as Zel. "I think we ssshall have sssome fun now!" He snapped his thin clawed fingers as he whispered some enchantment, and the green dragon players in the battle sprang to action once again.

Greyzel knew every move of Zel's. He also knew of his weakened defenses without his golem covering and demon speed. With amazing strength and agility, the demon protected Zelgadiss on one hand, while, on the other hand, super-charging Zel's spells with his own hugely powerful spells. Together, Zel and Greyzel lit the nighttime sky with volleys of light-balls and sprays of enchanted sparks, wiping out every one of the green dragons from the valley; that is, with the exception of the caravan leader.

Greyzel hovered over Lina and asked, "Shall I wake them all up, the humansss and ssspecial dragonsss?"

"Yes, although it will be difficult to explain what happened." Zel smiled. "Why not let them all sleep til morning, then we'll think of something."

Greyzel nodded in agreement. "The nasty green dragon has much gold on him and when he wakes up he will not know what happened to his compatriots." Greyzel smirked a fanged grin, and then winked. "I'll take care of sssneaky bussssinesss, you sssee."

Before Zelgadiss could speak, his eyes closed under a weak sleep spell. Greyzel caught him before his head hit the ground, and laid him out near Gourry and the disarmed green dragon leader. Greyzel placed the green dragon's weapons under Zel's legs.

Yes, wait until the sun rises. Let the human's get much needed sleep. Trust Greyzel…

The first flicker of light rays crested the Eastern mountain peaks, painting the sleeping figures of Lina and company with a pale glow. How peaceful they all looked… Enough of that! With a clap, the demon removed the sleeping curse and waited for Lina, he guessed, to awaken first. As the others began to arise, groggy and foggy-headed, Greyzel started to prance and hiss in impish delight at her feet.

"What's yer problem? Where is every…oh…they're all here… What happened?" Lina's voice grew louder and more irate as her mind cleared.

Greyzel, then, gleefully explained how his master had come and removed the green dragon threat. Lina was mollified when he told her of the dragon's treasure and food hoard on the caravan parked nearby. Amelia believed him when he told her that the other dragons had scattered when beset by Xelloss' grandeur. To Greyzel, the difference between 'scattered unharmed' and 'scattered to bits' was negligible, and so, not dwelt upon. The one green dragon leader, Kuralk, remained to guide them peacefully through the valley. So, all had ended well, right?

Right. Zel kept his mouth shut.

The happy company left Kuralk standing there in a daze and set off to search the caravan for some breakfast. It was about half way through the meal that Kuralk put in an appearance. He avoided the others' gaze.

Lina was sorting out the money from the dragon's other valuables, and packing them in separate pouches. A rather deflated Kuralk assisted them with saddling the horses and he actually blushed when Filia quietly passed by him. Had she touched him? Soon the company of humans, dragons and one demon left on the road.

At noon, the Lina called a halt and Gourry got the job of building a campfire while Val and Zelgadiss disappeared into the forest to find firewood. Greyzel shadowed Zelgadiss as usual. Filia could sense both fear and anger as the lone green dragon, Kuralk, crept towards her. Her empathic 'dragon' sense was not really directional, but knowing that someone is within a few paces of her made them easy to locate with her normal senses. Without any fuss Filia turned and faced a clump of bushes.

"You can come out if you wish, I know that you are in there," she said calmly.

Kuralk emerged looking rather sheepish and faced the lovely young dragon lady. Suddenly Filia sensed that Kuralk was about to tackle her and she just had enough time to disable him with a blow from her mace before the man pounced. Filia grabbed the dragon-man's jacket and fell backwards placing her right foot in the Kuralk's stomach. When her back hit the ground Filia kicked as hard as she could with her right leg while maintaining her grip on the jacket until the dragon-man's body passed over her head.

The sickening thud of a body hitting a tree trunk was still echoing in Filia's ears as she bounced back onto her feet. Filia didn't even bother to see if her attacker was still in a fit condition to continue; she adopted a fighter's crouch and faced Kuralk. When Filia could sense fear was emanating from the dragon she stood upright.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves," said the lovely dragon lady, running her fingers through her hair to free it from her headdress.

Her opponent nodded.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" asked Filia, sardonically.

The man looked at the woman as if she were mad and quickly shook his head. Then he walked a big circle round around her. "I-I've never seen anyone as beautiful…as strong as you. You are…not human. Are you…as I believe you are…a Golden Dragon?"

"That's none of your business," said Filia. "What I am, is going to remain…" she chuckled to herself a moment before saying the last words, "…a secret! Now, go back to the camp and stay away from me, understand?"

Kuralk nodded then scuttled back down the path to where Lina was adding a fireball to Gourry's towering stack of logs. A relieved Filia straightened her clothes, and tucked in her tail, which was threatening to appear, just in time to see Val and Zel return with a load of stones to finish off the cooking surface.

Lunch and the remainder of the day's journey went without incident.

No inn was found as their journey took them through lightly forested territory devoid of population. Having no other choice, the company of travelers took lodgings for the night on the ground under the stars. Fortunately, there were no more dragons and Kuralk, with whom Filia had an understanding of sorts, remained silent and sullen, turning out to be an uninteresting guest.

The next morning a mental message from Xelloss reminded Greyzel to 'mind the skies for spies' before starting out. This in no way worried Lina, but Zelgadiss had gotten used to the protection of his demon senses, now missing, and fretted slightly. They were on horseback- thanks to the dragon's leavings- which allowed them to move quickly, but they were also clearly visible on the road through the wide-open valley. About mid-morning, the road dipped back under cover of a forest and Zel calmed measurably.

Filia, however, remembering her previous encounter with Kuralk, began to get seriously tense. "We are in trouble," said Filia suddenly, as she sensed other beings nearby.

Greyzel snarled, "Not dragonsss!"

Before Lina and company could draw their weapons, light-skinned, park-haired men began dropping from the trees all around them. Lina did a quick count and discovered that there were two dozen men, all sword-in-hand against three men, three women, and a boy, Val. Greyzel had 'disappeared', just like a demon, inexplicitly but on cue, sensing trouble in which he wasn't interested in participating.

They dared not to activate their magic and draw too much outside attention, but, given the fact that two of the men were Gourry and Zelgadiss, tried fighters, and the boy was an Ancient dragon partially trained in self-defense, and that all three of the women were adept at hand-to-hand combat as well as sword fighting, the odds were not nearly as bad as they seemed. Especially if the robbers took Lina at face value.

"Dismount," barked the man who appeared to be their leader.

Calmly all three front riders, Lina, Zel, and Gourry, dismounted their mares. The two men were relieved of their swords and knives. Lina was more or less ignored while the warriors were being disarmed, so she passed the time by lifting an ugly looking dagger from one of the men who carelessly came too close to her. Filia, Amelia, Kuralk and Val hopped off their horses when commanded and waited nervously, wondering what Lina was up to. None of them had any visible weapons. Filia's mace was well hidden beneath her skirts. Val's tiny dagger was sheathed by his ankle under his pants. Amelia's sword was handing on the far side of her horse's saddle. In addition, Kuralk's sword and knives were stored on Zelgadiss' horse.

The pouch with the 'lifted' dragon gold seemed to cause the most interest and a lot of attention was diverted to counting the contents.

Pleased with the amount, the leader paid attention to the beautiful girls; Lina first. "Come here lassy," he ordered, and Lina meekly walked over and stood before him.

The man pulled Lina to his side.

"You will come with us; I have some good uses that I could put you to. Tie the other men up. If they are lucky someone will find them before they die," he scoffed. "Oh, and the boy, leave him, but bring along the other lovely lasses as well."

Lina had not liked the man's armed wrapped so possessively around her. No one…absolutely NO ONE owned Lina Inverse! So, she made her move, kicking the leader hard on the back of his knee she brought the man down. In a flash she grabbed a handful of the man's hair and pulled it violently back, leaving his throat exposed. Then she put the dagger across it and pressed just hard enough to break the skin and cause a trickle of blood to run down the man's neck, for theatrical effect. "One silly move and I am holding the hair of a dead man," Lina said, in a calm voice. She did love stealing Xelloss' moves and lines, when the situation suited her!

The man in her grasp was radiating fear and trying desperately not to do anything that might panic the girl. The other bandits signaled confusion, as they had never had any experience of things going wrong before.

Their normal operation involved jumping small bands of travelers-of whom they outnumbered at least 2 to 1- stealing all their valuables, and then tying up their victims in such a way that they would not get free until the gang had made good their escape.

Gourry and Zelgadiss now moved as swiftly as Lina had moved. Seeing that as a signal, Amelia jumped to action too, leaving Filia to cover the dragons apparently under her charge, Val and Kuralk. Within a very short while they had recovered their possessions and had totally disarmed all two dozen robbers. Lina still held the dagger at the leader's throat while Zelgadiss stood ready to dispatch the first of the others with the point of his sword to his guts.

"No, Zel!" said Lina, "We don't wanna leave a blood trail. Remember, we're just a peaceful envoy on our way to Atlas City. Just tie them up."

Zelgadiss gave the plucky redhead an uncertain look, but obeyed, albeit a touch reluctantly. "All right, Lina."

"You take orders from a little girl?" asked the bandit leader with a smirk.

Gourry grinned at the man. "I don't see you disobeying the lassy!"

The appearance of the bandits had actually brought Lina advantageous news, which was: a village must be near. Bandits hanging about usually meant that travelers frequented this area. And, where there were travelers, there were accommodations. Thankfully, they found an inn for the night after only a short march.

Lina raked her eyes over the proprietor. Yes, he was a large and rather plump man. She found this to be a first-rate and encouraging sign in an innkeeper, since it usually indicated that the food was good and plentiful. All three ladies were led to a huge bedroom with a bed large enough to sleep a family of six. "This will do," Lina said, "…for us. What about the guys?"

It would cost a bit more, for another room. They got another room, Lina insisted. Gourry, Zelgadiss Val, and Kuralk would share a room with a similarly sized bed.

"Better'n the ground," Gourry mumbled to Zel who sighed, "I guess…" Sharing space intimately with an enemy (and he did consider Kuralk to be the enemy) was did not bode well with Zel.

The smell of roast pork filled the air as they descended for dinner, causing everyone's mouth to water in anticipation of a good meal. They were delighted to find that the innkeeper's wife was indeed a gifted cook and in the process of roasting a whole pig on a spit above the kitchen fire.

The meal was a jovial affair. The locally-brewed ale flowed freely and plates continued to be handed back for second and third helpings. By late in the evening, it was a more than slightly inebriated trio of girls that went upstairs to their large bed. Val had long gone up to sleep in his huge bed, claiming the dead center for himself.

Zelgadiss drank tea only, and so, kept his head clear. He would watch Kuralk all night, if he had to. As it turned out, he needn't have bothered worrying. Kuralk passed out the moment his bleary head hit the floor, missing the bed entirely. Greyzel put in a brief appearance, promising to 'mind the stupid dragon' for Zel. Relieved of 'watch' duty, the young man settled on the vacant side of Val and slept soundly all night, trusting his safety to the demon, which had once been a part of himself.

The next day dawned bright and clear. They stuffed themselves shamelessly with an enormous breakfast. "That's what the gold's for!" Lina cackled in her brash manner as she settled the tab, and then set out on the course to Atlas City with her comrades at her heels.

A little further along the track they came to a crossroads. At Lina's order the Gourry, Val, and Filia took the paths to the right and Zel and Amelia to the left, while Lina and Kuralk continued on the path that was most likely to lead directly to their goal.

"Now listen, Kuralk," Lina said. She halted mid stride and stood pointing up into his face. "Filia and I had a long talk last night. Well, not long exactly, but a talk just the same."

He nodded glumly.

"Keep yer distance, got that?"

"It's just that," he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I think I know her from some time back. Like when we were just kids or so. I was…my folks was like servants to her family's estate."

"And you and she were buddies, huh? And nobody liked that, huh? Then what?"

"They made my whole family leave…away from the entire settlement! We got to the wildlands and teamed up with others. Others who wanted freedom and rights like the Golden's had. I mean, we weren't slaves, but we couldn't run nothing and never got to hold on to much money." He straightened a little and looked Lina in the eye. "You seem to be a right smart lady who don't take nothin' from nobody. I guess that's why I'm tellin' ya all this."

"Yeah, ya got that right!" Lina frowned. "Filia doesn't know you, but I think she thinks you know something about her. You play us straight here, and get us past any dragon outposts and I see what we can do for you when we get to Atlas City. I'm not the one to stick my neck out for others, but the princess with us will."

He nodded.

"Try and trick us and the deal's off, got that?"

"I've seen you fight. I can respect that kind of force."

"You think that was fighting?" she laughed. "You ain't seen nothin', bud!"

He bristled and swung around at the sound of footsteps, lots of them.

"Ya don't think I'd just let my friends go off on their own for long do ya?" Lina grinned and turned to meet Zel's group and Gourry's group. "So? Which was the right path?"

"Yours, Lina," Zel sighed. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Damned straight I did! That innkeeper showed me a map over breakfast…you know when I went back for another helping in back…"

"'Cause they weren't bringin' yer food out fast enough, right, Lina?" Gourry smiled.

"Yep! I just needed at little quality time with our guide here. I think everything will go smoothly at our next checkpoint, which, if I understood the map correctly, is on the other side of this forest!"

Zelgadiss and Amelia had used their time alone to some advantage as well. She had noticed Greyzel's absence and Zel's subdued behavior. Something had happened.

"Mr. Zelgadiss, please. Tell me what has happened. I wouldn't have asked with the others so… close, but, you are acting… different."

"You can tell?" he started, then relaxed. No she was unable to detect mind-links, stupid. "Oh well… I was going to tell you, eventually. Xelloss removed our last link. Greyzel and I had a mind-link left by error following our separation. With it I could communicate with him. However, it was weakening his demon qualities, I suppose, making him less useable to Xelloss. It was…hard."

Amelia understood. Of course she would! Zelgadiss had just given up a part of himself to Xelloss, for all time. "Oh, Zelgadiss," she cried sympathetically.

If it were not for the horses in the way…

Actually, wild horses couldn't stop Amelia! With a spell, Amelia floated out of her saddle and across the short distance to Zel's horse. He saw her coming and decided quickly what to do. He grabbed the reigns to her horse as she dropped them in one hand and guided her to his 'lap' on the saddle-less horse with his other hand.

"Er, come for a visit?" he uttered with a blush.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing tightly to hold on. As if he'd let her fall!

He was firm, but not rock-hard. She smiled into his shirt.

He was wishing he had a bit of that rigid surface still to ward off her constricting clutch. But not really. He felt her relax her grip as he told her the entire story and how Greyzel would be learning and helping them at the same time for this mission. It wasn't so much that he'd miss the voice in his head (though he would at times) but the constant company.

Then it was Amelia's turn. She assured him in no uncertain terms that she could be that constant company, if he so chose her.

He smiled. Oh, did he choose! He bravely kissed her, first tentatively in the nose, then as a tiny frown of disappointment creased her brow, he kissed her more deliberately on her lips. Once he had taken that step, the next few steps to further their romance could not be far behind… he thought pleasantly to himself.

"Oh, Mr. Zelgadiss, look! The path circled back to Miss Lina's! Isn't that her?"

Yes, yes it was. Damnit all… With a sigh of some regret, Zel helped Amelia re-situate herself back onto her own steed, and the pair rode on to meet up with Lina. Gourry and Filia, they could see, were also heading their way. So much for privacy!

Lina was sitting on her mare at the edge of the forest observing the small walled city before them. The walls were very new and high. They obviously had been built with a view to keeping would-be intruders out, as they clearly could not be climbed. However a well-guarded gate punctured the fortification and everyone who passed through had to produce papers.

"Okay, Kuralk, this is where you can make a difference. Blow it, and I will surely blow it as well, if you get my meaning?" Lina's eyes narrowed menacingly.

Kuralk certainly did get her meaning and the destruction and death that it implied. He rode to the front, stopping beside Lina, but before he could speak to the gatekeeper, dozens upon dozens of dragon-guardsmen poured from hidden cracks in the formidable wall. Well, obviously more than just cracks; there were carefully disguised openings in the wall just for sneak attacks.

"No!" Kuralk protested. "These are emissaries to Atlas City from Seyruun. One is a princess! They have reason to further our cause, if they are treated with courtesy, and not conspired against!"

Filia could understand the green dragon orders and secret signals far better than she had expected. Protecting Val with one arm, she nudged her mount up to Lina's and translated.

"They seem to speak a dialect of my own language. I thought they were only a few steps up from dragon cuisine," Filia added.

"Lucky fer us," Lina growled. "Seems there's plenty of misunderstanding ta go 'round."

"Not that much!" Filia said indignantly. "I told you they were sneaky, conniving low-lives, and see their treachery!"

"Yeah," Lina agreed as she yanked out her sword. "But that Kuralk dude. He knows ya from the past. Waaaay back an' he's got some family gripe, but still seems to be takin' our side in order to try talkin' it out in Atlas City."

Filia thought deeply a minute. She looked up. Kuralk was explaining the company's peaceful intent and how their services could be used by the green dragons to regain their lands.

"What are they saying?" Lina asked Filia.

"They have some agreement with the black dragons, which siding with us compromises. I think…they have orders to kill us all. Oh, Lina…they're not listening to him!"

Lina nodded and turned, facing back to Zel, Amelia, and Gourry. "Get ready to fight!"

"Kill the humans! Kill the traitor, too!"

That was the last shout Lina and her companions heard before all hell broke loose.

Lina slung 'Fireballs' like afterthoughts, while screaming out offensive orders and managing her terrified horse. Gourry sliced a path for her, driving his horse through the bloody remains as he went. Zelgadiss recommended that Amelia focus on protecting the little boy, enabling the stronger fighter, Filia, to move freely. Even if he mostly meant to keep Amelia out of the fray, there was no way for him to protect her and fight at the same time. Of course, Amelia could hold her own…

Their plan, as always, was to hold off the offense long enough for Lina to pull off one of her more powerful spells. Those, however, had rather lengthy incantations and drew vast amounts of the tiny sorcceress' energy. But, there were too many opponents. Filia couldn't transform without becoming vulnerable. Gourry was strong, but he couldn't hold off the hordes for much longer. Lina had to get off a big blast!

She was frustrated! Her first attempt at a 'Dragon Slave' incantation, ended abruptly when one green dragon warrior broke through and yanked her off her mount. Zelgadiss dove to the ground murmuring the final words to 'DUG HOLT'!

Gigantic spikes of rock grew from the ground near his feet, growing at light speed, piercing dragons, impaling them mid stride. The spikes continued to radiate out from the shaman, separating Lina from her assailants.

"Thanks!" she shouted.

"Right!" he growled and lashed out at his next attacker.

Lina was safe, but still she had no time for a complete incantation. And she couldn't help but note that her friends were losing. "This would be a good time for Greyzel to put in an appearance…"

"At your ssservice, Missss Liina."

"Greyzel! A useful Mazouku at last!"

"Dragon troubless, again? Want me to get rid of them?"

"Heh!" Lina barked in jest. "As many as you like. Be my guest!"

"As you wissshh," Greyzel grinned his fanged grin and bowed low. "Bessst get away…to sssafty, Misss Lina!"

He glanced around, found Zelgadiss, and teleported to his side. He knew they had once been a combined individual, but was very pleased to be a bonded demon and was not attracted to the human now as he had been before, but…still…there was all that past.

"Zel-ga-disssss," he hissed.

"Greyzel! You've come to help?" Zel asked, afraid it might not be so.

"Yesss. Pull back far from the wall. You, Lina, all my friendss, yess? It will be dangerousssoon."

"It isn't now?" Zel smirked, and then sighed. "Sure, I'll get them to back off over that way. Good enough?"

"Yesss. And get down."

Zel nodded, then wheeled his horse on its heels and moved toward Lina, passing on the orders to Amelia and Gourry in turn. Within five minutes, Gourry was leading a retreat path back and to the left. Amelia contacted Filia and they moved back as well.

"What's he going to do?" Filia asked.

Zel answered. "What do you think?"

Filia's eyes went wide, but she knew it had come down to 'them' or 'us' and she wanted Val to have a chance at living at least. "Where's Kuralk?"

Zel was about to ask 'Why?', when Filia bounded away back into the oncoming host, "Filia! No!"

Filia was brought up short, by Greyzel. "Too dangerous for niccce dragonsss."

"Let me GO! I have to save Kuralk! He shouldn't have to die…"

Greyzel had transported the two of them into the air. Filia dizzy with the sudden change in altitude was speechless. The demon located the green dragon 'of interest', and then without warning, teleported to Kuralk's side, grabbed him around the waist. "Hold on…"

Nearly instantaneously, Filia, Kuralk and Greyzel reappeared close to Lina's party. "Lucky dragonssss. Ssstay here. Sstay sssafe!" Greyzel gave them a warning nod, and then disappeared.

"What is he going to do, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked.

"What I couldn't," Lina grumbled. "But can now…" Lina closed her eyes and began repeating the words of a long incantation.

"Better get down!" Gourry and Zel shouted together. Regardless of whatever Greyzel might do, Lina's 'Dragon Slave' would turn those walls and everything within a half-mile circle into rubble in a few moments.

She needn't have troubled herself. Lina could see the flash of brilliance through her closed eyelids. She dropped her hands and opened her eyes. The wall was gone. Not damaged or blown, but just plain gone. The wall was gone. The fighters were gone. The dragons were all gone. The road continued on smoothly as it had done before. It looked cleanly swept, however.

"Dear Cephied…" Kuralk gasped.

"I would thank the great Lord Shabrinigdo, if I were you!" came a disembodied voice.

"Xelloss!" Lina looked up and spotted Xelloss and Greyzel floating serenely overhead. "Did you do…that?"

"Who me? Oh, no…I just came to see what all the excitement was about. Did my general perform to expectations?" Xelloss smiled and drifted closer to where Lina was getting up from the ground.

"Yeah, well he interrupted my plans but," she began a tad grumpily.

"He did fine…great, in fact!" Zel beamed. "He has amazing power!"

Xelloss smiled, "Well, coming from you, that was a compliment indeed! It appears that our job here is done. Time to move along. WE may not be seeing you for a long time, from your viewpoint, Miss Lina. Things are getting busy elsewhere."

"But what about the rest of the dragons?" Lina asked. "There are bunches more between here and Atlas City, right?"

"Yes, I know attacks have been a growing problem, but not…" Xelloss grinned, "…one of ours!" and vanished.

"I can tell you that your path ahead issss…dragon-free. You will be sssafe, Zel-ga-dissss."

"Thank you…Greyzel. I…I will miss you. Visit us, when you can, all right?" Zelgadiss held out his hand to shake.

As best he could with his long claws, Greyzel took hold and shook excitedly. "Yessss, I'll do that. When I can." He dipped his head in deference toward Lina, and then disappeared in a blur.

Zel seemed a little low spirited as he helped ready the horses for their next adventure on the road. Amelia hopped to his side, sensing his needs, and with a passionate kiss, pumped him up like a leaky tire.

He even smiled a genuine smile in return. "Thanks, Amelia," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"My pleasure!" she said brightly. "Just remember, I'm here whenever you feel lonely or could use a hug, okay?"

"I won't forget," he smiled with a blush spreading across his nose. Zelgadiss couldn't hide his attraction for the princess any longer, and from her affirmations of affection for, he assumed that he could proceed 'wooing' her. Maybe, he thought with wry smile, when they got back to Seyruun, he'd have a talk with her father. Being a prince might not be so bad an idea…

"Let's try that again," he whispered and pulled her close.

For the first time in oh so long, Zelgadiss felt complete, undivided, and unbroken. He was no longer indecisive about what direction to take; his future held his dreams, and they were warm, positive, and filled with contentment and joy. He was no longer Zelgadiss torn, but Zelgadiss intact. He had survived a curse which would have killed most any other mortal. He had been torn apart, reformed with parts from another race, and survived, alone and angry. Then, as that unholy mix deteriorated, he fought for his humanity. He made a covenant with the Mazouku Lords, and he survived having his soul in their grasp as…once again…he was torn apart. This time, however, he had friends at his side. But they alone were not enough to cure him completely.

What was needed to make Zelgadiss complete? He was just a young man prepared to make his way in the world. He had friends, plus one other very special person to share that future with-- Amelia. As trite as it sounded, Zelgadiss was whole now that he had discovered, won, and returned love. He gazed into Amelia's eyes, hoping that she would know how much she meant to him, because he knew he was not ready to tell her yet in words. Their lips met and held for what would have been a lingering kiss, when Lina's shrill call worked to separate them.

"Hey, lovebirds! Break it up over there, huh! Let's go to Atlas City and finish the job!" Lina shouted.

"Okay, Miss Lina!" Amelia cried out. She clasped Zelgadiss by the hand, gave it a meaningful squeeze, and dragged him along. "We're coming!"

Filia had been in a close and deeply private conversation with Kuralk. She had finally admitted to recognizing the young dragon man with whom she had grown up as a dragon-child. They had a long way to go to building any kind of a relationship, but at least they were starting a better foundation. She was introducing little Val to him, when Lina's 'commands' were heard. She blushed, thinking that Lina was referring to Kuralk and herself, and was considering firing back a sharp retort, when she spied the actual 'guilty' party. She smiled. At last that strange young human was warming up to the little princess.

"Val? Are you going to ride with me?" she called out to her son.

"Can I ride with HIM?" Val pointed to the tall dragon he had just met. "He's got lots of stories like uncle Xelloss."

Kuralk's eyebrows shot up as his shocked eyes met Filia's amused ones.

"Certainly, if Kuralk doesn't mind. You can even share of few of that Mazouku's stories with him, if you'd like. I'm sure they'll not be akin to any he's heard before." She waited to see if Kuralk would offer the boy a hand up, or refuse to acknowledge them now knowing their close ties with the 'enemy'.

"Sounds very…interesting," Kuralk grumbled. He heaved the child into the saddle with him and continued. "Xelloss is a very old Mazouku. I suppose he has seen many things in his lifetime, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Once he gave Lina the wrong directions to a cave and made her circle around for days until she'd nearly run out of food and then…" Val began enthusiastically.

Lina, who had caught a piece of the sentence containing her name shouted, "He did what? Val? Speak up there!"

Gourry strode in front of her, a bold move, blocking her way. "Yer gonna catch up to them faster on yer horse. I…ah…got it here, if yer want?"

Ah, yes…not so quick-witted, but not so dumb either. Handy guy to have around… "Yeah, sure…thanks Gourry," she mumbled as she took the offered reigns. "So how much farther to a place where we can stay tonight, do ya think? Five hours? Six?"

He shook his head. "I dunno, but since Amelia's paying fer the rooms, do ya think we can get more, er…ah…private accommodations?"

Lina's eyes narrowed as she looked at Gourry beneath long eyelashes. What was the man thinking? "Eh?"

"Oh, ah…those two look like they'd like a little time to themselves. To talk and all…ya know…I was just thinking…" the tall man tilted his head toward Zelgadiss and Amelia.

"Yeah, well…I'll do the thinking here. You keep yer eyes open for trouble, got that? Yeah? Well, don't you forget who you're traveling with, Lina Inverse, Sorceress Supreme!"

He smiled good-naturedly and shook his head, "Can't ferget that…"

Some where on the astral plain, two spirits were chuckling in amusement, sharing a mutual moment of pleasure.

"So, you didn't warn them about the Black Dragons, did you?"

"Oh no, Massster. Path isss free."

"Well, yes, for now. But now that Lina and her friends have destroyed their Green Dragon mercenaries, the Black Dragons will have Seyruun targeted for their future strikes."

"Very dangeroussss…"

"Oh, well, yes, but fun too, don't you think? Humans make the best toys. I mean, why not use them to wipe out the Dragons, right?"

"But we are their…friendsss, too? They thanked usss for helping."

"They always do. We make them feel grateful to be human and they provide us with the sport and the game!"

"What do I do next, Masster?"

"I think you can go stir up some trouble, spread some rumors."

"Rumorsss?"

"Yes, like how Lina Inverse has taken on the Green Dragons! And how she won't stop at that…the Black ones are next!"

"Yessss, ass you wish, Masster Xellossss." Greyzel transported to the land and began his next job, like the good demon he was.

* * *

**The End.**

**Because… Zelgadiss Torn is now Zelgadiss Intact.**


End file.
